


Malika Rides the Bull

by LadySummerisle



Series: LadySummerisle's Canon Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Flogging, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySummerisle/pseuds/LadySummerisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting this because I accidentally Deleted it! :'''''(  So your kudos and sympathies are much appreciated.</p><p>The love story of Malika Cadash and the Iron Bull from their first night together until right after the defeat of Corypheus.  Porn WITH plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

Malika walked through the great hall at double speed. She needed to control herself--to relieve herself, really. All she could think of recently was that damn Iron Bull. She felt like anywhere she went he was watching her, torturing her with inaction. She had tried flirting with him a few times, but she never could get a good read on him. He must be aware, she thought, up until just a few days ago he had been Ben Hassrath after all. He continued to act as though nothing had changed, still boasting with Sera about his sexual conquests.

Once Malika had finished the climb to her chambers, she felt entirely silly. It was all a physical thing, anyway. She knew there was no romance or marriage under the Qun, and it seemed like that might be something Iron Bull took with him even though he was now Tal Vashoth. Malika decided to let her mind wander for the night, drawing out memories of his huge hands patting her on the back after a good joke, him selflessly throwing himself between her and whatever enemy had gotten too close, him carrying her in his strong arms when she was wounded.

She would dwell on these thoughts tonight, but in the morning she would put her full focus on the Inquisition. Malika had walked herself to her balcony and was looking out her double doors when she nearly fainted,

“So listen, I’ve caught the hints, I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.”*

It was him, sitting on the edge of her bed...He had been waiting for her. Malika must have turned a million shades of red at that moment,

“Can’t say I blame you,”* he said as he stood up and walked towards her, “But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure you’re ready for it.”*

“Oh I’m ready for it.”* said Malika without thinking. She was taken aback by her own boldness, but it was out there now. 

“See, you say that, but...you really don’t know what that means.”*

“Then why don’t you show me?”* replied Malika and with that he pushed her up against the stone wall, gathering her arms above her head. Never before has Malika fully appreciated the height difference between them. He had to practically bend in half to be at her level. His face was now inches away from hers,

“Last Chance…”* he said.

Fuck holding back, thought Malika. This may never happen again.

“A little slower…”* she said, “And a lot harder.”*

With that Iron Bull smiled and growled, then lifted her by the waist and pinned her between himself and the wall. His body surrounded and constricted her, leaving her breathless. He began kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin of her neck. It made the rest of her body come to life. She felt her nipples become erect and a light throbbing between her thighs. She desperately wanted him there...to rip off her clothes and feel how wet she was, but instead he continued to work on her neck and ears. She needed more. Malika reached up and put her hands around his horns, pulling him away from her neck. He gave her an evil grin and she kissed him. He slid his tongue past her lips and she wrapped her legs around him as far as they would go. She gyrated against his torso wantonly, holding tight onto his horns almost as to remind herself this was actually him and not some illusion or fantasy.

Iron Bull laughed under his breath at her tiny body writhing between him and the wall. He let her rub up against him until she could definitely feel the bulge in his pants. Malika gasped when she noticed it. So hot and stiff against her crotch. It must have been the size of her arm, maybe larger. It was scary, but she wanted it. She would do anything to fit it inside her. Leaving all pretense behind, she grinded on him madly. Iron Bull laughed,

“Eager Inquisitor…” he said, “But not quite yet. You’ll get that when you’re good and ready.”

“I am ready!” Cried Malika, sounding like a spoiled child.

“I decide when you’re ready.” he said, and that’s when he flung her on the bed.

He continued to kiss her neck, but also began to unbutton her shirt. He ran his huge hands under the cloth and tugged at her erect nipple, making Malika gasp.

“Rip it all off!” she cried, “My clothes, I mean…”

Iron Bull grabbed her jaw and pulled her face towards him, putting his thumb in her mouth so she wouldn’t talk.

“Calm down, Lady Inquisitor...I’m getting there, just be a good girl.”

She sighed and he slowly began working on her chest again. Unbuttoning her shirt further and nuzzling his face into her breasts. She held his face and grabbed at his horns. It felt so good, but she wanted more, so much more. She squirmed and writhed, urging him further down. He had his hands on her waistband while he teased and sucked on her nipples.

“Please…” whispered Malika. He looked up at her with that devilish look in his eyes.

“Please!” she repeated,

“Please what, Inquisitor? What do you want?”

“Please...touch me”

“I am touching you.” he said as he ran his fingers playfully over the sensitive bits of her chest.

“Please take off my pants and touch me down there…” she said, feeling sillier by the minute.

“We’re getting closer,” he said, “But if the little girl wants something, she’s going to have to tell me exactly what it is.”

“I want you to feel my quim!” she blurted finally, “I want you to feel it and put your fingers in it and I want you to fuck me!”

“Good girl.” he said and began to finally inch deeper into her trousers. Malika tried to squirm out of them, the the Iron Bull kept her still with one hand as he slowly slid them down.

He glided one large finger over the place where her lips met, taking care not to separate them. he could feel the desire radiating off of her and he basked in it. Bull had fucked a lot of people, but to be the lover of the Inquisitor, the one destined to save all of Thedas…the Herald of Andraste... He could think of nobody wiser, stronger or more worthy of devotion; yet, here she was, trembling at his touch.

“You’re very wet.” he said. Malika nodded and squeaked,

“You want me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” she sighed,

“Who do you want between those legs...Inquisitor?”

“You!” cried Malika. Iron Bull hit her crotch firmly and held his hand over it,

“Who do you want?” he asked forcefully.

“The Iron Bull.” She said.

Iron Bull smiled and plunged his fingers between those wet lips and began to rub and play with her. Malika moaned softly and he brought her lips to his. She was so tiny. Every part of her. It worried him. Tonight would just be a start. If she seriously wanted all of him, they would need to talk first, but he didn’t mind waiting. Not one bit.

Malika wanted Bull’s fingers deeper inside her, but Bull preferred teasing her. He rubbed from the front all the way to her tiny little pucker and back, making her moan more into his lips. When he brought his hand out it was nearly dripping with her wetness. He slid two fingers up her torso, leaving a shimmering trail on her abdomen and around each nipple, then he put his fingers on her lips.

“Taste yourself.” he said, “Show me what that mouth can do.”

She opened her mouth and tasted the slightly sweet and acidic taste of her own juices. She licked it off his fingers as he slid them in and out of her mouth. He felt her tongue working and felt her holding back a little gag as he neared her throat.

“That’s a good girl.” He said softly, “I think you deserve a prize.”

Malika smiled and squeaked again. Iron Bull kissed and licked down her torso, finally finding his face between her legs. He laughed a little bit. He was so large that he couldn’t get a good angle, so he lifted her legs and caught them on his horns.

“I was hoping you’d do that!” Said Malika, she laughed until he plunged his face in. He enjoyed the sticky, slippery feeling of her wetness on his face and tongue as he delved deeper to taste her firm, little clit. Malika alternated between grabbing at his horns and playing with her own nipples as she melted into his skilled mouth.

Just as she began to relax into the pleasure, Bull grabbed her and turned them both over. He turned her around so she was facing his feet. If he was closer to her size she would have had his manhood right in her face, but it was a bit too far away as it was. She wanted it so badly, to touch it and clearly see the incredible, terrible object of her desire. All she could see now was a hulking outline in his trousers. She reached out and put a hand on it. From one touch she could tell her fingers would not be able to circle all the way around, but it was warm and hard and she wanted it all.

It was then that she felt a sharp pain. Iron Bull was pulling her hair in an effort to get her to sit up. She followed him as best she could and continued to ride his face as he pulled her hair. Finally, he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his mouth,

“You’re going to have to work if you want the Iron Cock,” he said, “It’s not for beginners.”

Malika looked sad for a moment and turned away. She again felt like a silly little girl. She didn’t know how to respond, but Iron Bull put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him,

“You do want it, right?”

“Yes.” she said,

“Yes what?” Iron Bull prompted,

“Yes, I want your cock, Iron Bull! Please!”

“That’s a good girl.” he said as he slid his hand back down between her legs and slipped one sizable finger inside her. She was tight, but he was pretty sure he could train her to take him. He thrusted his finger in and out,

“Tell me what you want, Inquisitor.”

“I want The Iron Bull’s cock. I want you to pound me so hard it hurts! I want to feel it and touch it and taste it…” she hesitated for a second as a second finger was added,

“Only good girls get it, Inquisitor, are you going to be a good girl and come for the Iron Bull?”

Malika nodded and could no longer think, she just continued to mutter things under her breath as she was overtaken. Iron Bull quickened his pace until he felt her tense up and push against him. A gush of fluid ran out over his hands and he laughed,

“Yep, Someone came.” he said and wiped his wet hand over Malika’s stomach.

She would have been embarrassed if she had any energy left, but Bull didn’t seem phased by it. He took her hand and intertwined it with his as best he could, then leaned in for a warm, wet kiss.

“How are you doing, boss? Are you ok?”

“Yes…” said Malika, exhausted to the bone. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Iron Bull picked her up and put her under the sheets. He held her and pet her hair until she drifted off, then he kissed her forehead and made his way out.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come play with me on Tumblr!
> 
> Art/Fanfic: ladysummerisle.tumblr.com  
> Fandom/Shitposts/Personal: malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com
> 
>   
> 


	2. After Adamant part 1

Iron Bull and Malika hadn’t spoken about their time together since it had happened over a month ago. Malika hadn’t planned on marching on Adamant Fortress so soon, but her morning meeting with her advisors made it clear there was no time to lose. By noon the next day the troops were already on their way with her and the Bull in tow.

Iron Bull acted as though nothing had passed between them. He called her “Boss” and made crass jokes. The troops approved, they always did. Bull was very popular with everyone, except seemingly Dorian, who rolled his eyes in annoyance at him...But then again, one could never truly figure out Dorian’s opinion on anybody.

The fight was brutal and surreal. Being the first person in modern history to enter the fade physically was such a strange idea that she could hardly reconcile it in her mind. She felt that entering the fade was the culmination of every unbelievable thing that had happened to her so far. From carta dwarf, to prisoner, to messiah, to world leader all in a matter of a few short months...and she had just been forced to use her new power to sentence an important ally to their death. She knew it was necessary, but Hawke’s death, as well as the deaths of many of her soldiers, still weighed heavily on her mind, haunting her. It was too much to bear and she yearned for something simple and real. A comfort or distraction. The last time she had felt truly herself was that night with Iron Bull. She craved him. Craved his towering form over her, holding her down, forcing her to orgasm...making her taste it...She shivered. The memories sent pulses through her body.

She wanted him again...so badly, but after so much time had passed she didn’t know how to make it happen or if he was even interested. Was she supposed to just wait around? See if he came to her room again? Malika didn’t even know if Bull was still interested or if he’d be turned off by her chasing after him...but then she remembered what he had said just before he drove her into ecstasy.

“If the little girl wants something, she’s going to have to tell me exactly what it is.”

With that in mind, she steeled her will and went to the tavern. Of course Iron Bull was there in his favorite spot. Comfortable behind the fireplace. Close enough to get warm and hear the minstrel’s beautiful music, but hidden away so that the only people who would find him would have been looking for him already. Malika approached him,

“You need something, Boss?”* he asked as she walked up.

“I’d like to talk in private,”* she said and he replied with a short and simple,

“All right.”

They walked to her chambers together. It was a long walk, and awkward. The fear demon was right, she was just a silly little girl, dragging her crush off to some out of the way place to have a “serious talk.” If only the people of Thedas could see into her mind. The fabled Herald of Andraste? No. She was just nervous kid playing at being an adult. They finally reached her room and she turned to face him.

“What’s going on, boss?”* he asked once they were fully alone,

“We need to talk about what happened between us.”* said Malika.

“Oh, that.”* He was as casual as ever, “Sure, what’s on your mind?”*

“You are.”* she said with more confidence than she felt, “And I’d like you on the rest of me, too.”*

Iron Bull smiled and relaxed a little,

“I thought I read you right,”* He said, “Ben Hassrath training, remember?”* He began crossing the room to sit down,

“When it’s a hostile target you give them what they want,but when it’s someone you care about you give them what they need.”*

“Oh, I have a need.”* Said Malika, she was feeling more confident in herself and now that it seemed things were going her way, her desire was taking over.

“And I can meet that need…”* said Iron Bull, “But first, ground rules. Just so everyone’s clear. I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe. If you're ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say ‘Katoh’ and it's over. No questions asked.”*

Malika thought about his words for a moment,

“That sounds reasonable.”* She replied.

Iron Bull stood up in front of her, brushed back her hair and lightly caressed her cheek,

“You don’t need to be afraid…”* he said softly, then grabbed her chin and tilted her head to look him in the eye, “Unless you want to be.”*

“Take me.”* she whispered.

“Can do…”*

He led her to the bed and drew her up onto his lap. He looked her in the eye, brushed back her hair and kissed her deeply. Bull lightly scratched Malika’s back through her clothes while their tongues met, it gave her unexpected shivers. This time, though, Malika was determined that she would not be the only one receiving pleasure. She began to nibble on his lip and run her hands up his muscled chest. She hardly got a chance to explore it the last time they were together, but this time she indulged in it. Every dimple and crevice made by his exquisite bulk, she explored. Surprisingly soft, although scarred, skin lubricated by the faintest glimmer of sweat. She landed on his enormous pecs...or “pillowy man-bosoms” she thought and stifled a mood-breaking laugh, then she found his nipple. She gently rubbed and pinched it and Iron Bull sighed, grabbing her bottom to pull her closer. She could feel that Iron cock stirring beneath her, massive and tempting as it was before. It was right there, his implement of pleasure...or pain...the promise of sweet release from her worries. Maybe it was desperation or blind lust, but she was convinced that finally having him inside her would be the great distraction she so desperately needed.

Malika hastily began unbuttoning her shirt and Iron Bull helped her to remove it further, then she moved on to unfastening her trousers,

“I need it, Bull. I need you to fuck me.” She whispered softly into his ear. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from fiddling with her clothing,

“I told you,” he said, “I will decide when you’re ready”

“I’m ready now!” she said, trying to shake his grip from her hands, “Please, I need you!”

“I will decide what you need.”

“Then give me what I need!” She ordered,

“Well, if you’re going to act like a naughty girl,” said Bull gruffly, “You’re going to be treated like one.”

And with that he turned her over his lap and hastily pulled down her trousers. She squirmed and kicked, but before she had a handle on what was really happening, Iron Bull’s hand came down on her bottom with a loud thud. Pain shocked her system and sent a jolt of adrenaline to her brain. She cried out and Bull put one large hand over her mouth,

“Shh, not so loud. You don’t want the guards to see you like this, do you? Their all mighty Inquisitor bent over the knee of a grey savage?”

Malika shook her head and mumbled a negative sound from behind his hand,

“Now, you remember that word I taught you, right? Say it for me now.”

Malika hesitated,

“Say it!” he repeated as he pulled her head back my the hair,

“Ka-Katoh!” She said frantically. He loosened his grip on her hair,

“Do you mean that?” He asked,

“No!” She said, breathing heavily. She was confused and aroused, she didn’t want to do anything wrong. Iron Bull grabbed her hair again, tightly.

“Good.” he said as he landed another blow on her small yet curvaceous backside, “You know you’ve been a bad girl, don’t you?”

“Yes…” whispered Malika, yet another blow fell and she gasped,

“Yes, what, Inquisitor?”

“Yes, Iron Bull, I’ve been a bad girl!” His hand came down, yet again, harder this time.

“That’s a good start, girl, but what have you done?”

“Wha-?” she started, but there was another smack on her bottom and her hair was pulled tighter,

“Tell The Iron Bull what you have done!”

Malika searched her mind, it was clouded and puzzled. What had she done, what did he want?

“I messed up Cullen’s table!” she cried and the hand fell down again. Smack, “I...I rigged a bucket of water over Josephine’s door!” Smack,

“You’ve been very mischevious, that I know, but these are just pranks. Tell me more.”

“Every day since I saw you last I’ve touched myself thinking of you,” Smack. “I sat in my tent at Adamant thinking of you touching me...and kissing me…” Smack. The spankings continued to increase in intensity and she could feel her bottom getting red and hotter with each one,

“Flattering, but I want more. Confess!” he cried and smacked her again,

“I...I...I’m a criminal...I’m not sure if Andraste chose me!” He continued to spank her at ever increasing levels, but he was no longer responding. He was a machine of endless, jarring pain,

“I led good people to their deaths!” cried out Malika, tears now rolling down her face, “I stole them away from their families, their lives! I killed the Champion of Kirkwall!”

Iron Bull pushed her onto the floor and grabbed her hands so she knelt before him,

“Why did you do it!?” The question hit her like an arrow through the heart, “Why did you kill all those men!?”

“I had to!” Malika sobbed, “I had no choice, we had no choice! If we can’t stop Corypheus everybody dies...or worse...everybody in the world. There would be nothing left. No families to miss them! No love! Just death, just pain...It had to be done!”

With that Malika let out a dreadful sob into Iron Bull’s lap. It was uncontrollable. Rivers of tears created a wet spot so different than the one she had intended and she sniffled and wiped her runny nose.

Iron Bull swept her up into his arms like a child,

“There, there,” he said, “Let it out, let it all out. None of those things were your fault...You are guilty of nothing. None of this war has been your doing.”

Malika reached around his neck and continued to cry into his shoulder, letting herself be as one with her emotions. Feeling the sadness and shame and anger as it manifested itself and left her.

  



	3. After Adamant part 2

Malika wasn’t sure how long she cried for, but Iron Bull sat with her with Andraste’s own patience. When she had finally calmed down to a point, he set her down gently and laid next to her on the bed,

“I...that was…” she groped for words, “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, boss.” said Bull, he was always so casual about everything. Malika was genuinely taken aback.

“How do you that?” She asked while rolling over and putting her arm over his vast chest, “How can you act that way with me and then go back to being so...easy?”

“How do you do it?” he said, “To everyone else here--to the world--you’re the big, bad Inquisitor. The Herald of Andraste or what have you. Demon slayer, decision maker, world changer...hard ass...Then you come to me and before long you’re on your knees, literally begging for it.”

Malika couldn’t help but notice an edge of satisfaction in his voice when he talked about her begging for it,

“I suppose you have a point,” she said, “But maybe I should stop all the begging as it seems to be getting me nowhere…”

“You asked me to give you what you needed, and I did. Was I wrong?”

“No…” she said quietly. She reached behind her and felt her bottom. There were definitely some swollen areas and the whole thing radiated with heat, “I’m sorry you had to see me like that…” she mumbled,

“Don’t be. It doesn’t take special training to know you’ve been going through a lot of shit--have a lot of feelings bothering you. Sometimes a physical punishment can stop the mental punishment you’re putting yourself through...or at least weaken it. You don’t want those thoughts interfering with your life...and I don’t want them interfering with what we do here. Besides, anything I can do to get my hands on that ass some more is worth it.”

Bull slid his hand underneath her body and pulled her up onto him. She lay there feeling a bit like a child’s toy, small and limp against his mountainous body. It felt good.

“When will I be ready, though?” Asked Malika sheepishly as she prodded Bull’s crotch with her foot,

“When I say so…” He said. He had never actually been with a dwarf before the Inquisitor and wasn’t sure it would even work. He thought about the last time they were together and her tightness around his two fingers. He thought then that he could train her to take him, but now he wasn’t so sure. If it didn’t work, might it be the end of their dalliances? A strange thought occurred to him...he wasn’t ready for it to end. If it did work, though...the thought of that tight tunnel around his shaft immediately brought him to attention.

Malika had found his nipple again and began to casually lick at it. He groaned and she felt the familiar stiffness against her leg.

“Now?” she whispered.

Iron Bull grabbed ahold of Malika and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled her face to his, giving her a lingering kiss. She melted into his arms as her body awakened, preparing for whatever was to come. Their lips separated and he loosened his grip, letting her gently drop to the floor between his legs. Her attention was immediately on her prize. She began to rub her face on the hot bulge of fabric, kissing and nuzzling it,

“Please, Bull…” she pleaded, “Let me see it, at least…”

Bull reached for her hands and put them on his waistband. Malika inhaled sharply and felt her body flush. This was it, The Iron Bull would no longer be a mystery...she had fantasized about this moment and it had finally arrived. But now that it was time, she was at a loss. Bull sensed this and reached down. His large hands guided hers in loosening his belt.

Almost there, she thought...Bull sat up a little bit and pulled down his trousers. He let them pool around his ankles, and there it was. Right before her, the Iron Cock. To say it was large was a gross understatement, but for the time being, “large” and “big” were the only two words crossing her mind. She stared at it, wide eyed, then eventually reached out to touch it. It was hot and so thick. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and found out she had been correct. There was at least an inch separating her thumb from her longest finger. She sat for a moment, just gawking at the sheer immensity when she felt Bull’s hand on the back of her neck. She looked up at him, seeing a crooked smirk at the corner of his mouth,

“Please me.” he said.

He angled himself towards her face and drew her in close. At first she just opened her mouth a little, licking the tip that was already wet with anticipation. He tasted salty and a little sweet and he smelled like sweat and passion. She opened her mouth more, letting the whole tip slide past her lips. Iron Bull groaned and stroked the back of her head. She moaned in turn as she swirled her tongue around his tip and popped it back and forth, in and out of her mouth. Saliva began to drip down the sides of his monstrous rod and Malika used it to lubricate her hands as they pumped up and down.

Bull watched as her head bobbed back and forth, her wet mouth and tongue working hard on his sensitive head.

“Does that taste good, Inquisitor?” he asked. She nodded and made an affirmative noise while her mouth was still full. Bull grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head away from him. Malika squeaked with disapproval and extended her tongue to try and touch it.

“Tell me what you want, Inquisitor.”

“I want it back in my mouth…” she moaned. He began to slowly bring her head back, just enough for his tip to touch her lips or tongue.

“What was that, little girl?” He said as he teased her, letting her lick a little bit, then pulling away.

“I want your cock back in my mouth, please, Iron Bull”

“Mmmm...Please...I like that…” He said, he was now missing her mouth on purpose and leaving little splotches of saliva on either cheek, “If you want me, Inquisitor, beg for me.”

“Please, Iron Bull!” Malika began, “Please let me taste your cock again. Please, I want it so bad, Iron Bull! Please take my mouth!”

“That’s a good girl.” He said and plunged his giant rod back in her mouth. It was deeper this time and her eyes widened as her mouth became completely full of him; her lips and jaw were stretched to the max. He pulled out almost all the way and then rammed it back in as far as he could. Malika began to twitch and gag on his cock. He took it out and asked if she was ok, but as soon as she said she was he thrust in again. His hand was still holding her head, guiding her in and preventing her from pulling back. He began to thrust rhythmically into her mouth. 

Malika gagged and drooled as he hit her throat again and again, but when she looked up, the visage of him looming over her and growling while he plowed her delicate little mouth made her moan with desire. At that moment, she was his property. A sex object sent to please the great Iron Bull. She imagined a collar around her throat attached to a chain lead and Iron Bull dragging her along behind him on some mission for the Qun. She would be his slave, bound to please him any way he saw fit. The burden of choice replaced with strict obedience to his every whim.

The thought caused a surge of energy between her legs. It was like she was on the brink of orgasm, but she hadn’t even touched herself. She reached out and held onto his abdomen while he continued to take her mouth roughly.

Bull felt her become limp and compliant. Letting him thoroughly destroy her. The Inquisitor who would kneel before no man knelt before him. His happy little sex puppet. These thoughts put him over the edge and he thrusted faster until he held her head still and climaxed into her mouth.

Malika felt his hot and bitter seed fill her mouth and begin to overflow out the corners of her lips. Bull kept her head still as his member twitched and finished. Her eyes teared up and she gagged quite a bit, but eventually she was able to swallow most of it down.

After a moment, they separated. She leaned into him, dazed and exhausted. He picked her up and brought her to his face where he gave her a deep kiss and playfully licked the corners of her mouth clean.

“You were right…” he sighed, “You were ready…”

“So ready…” she said. Her eyes were drooping and Bull was so big, soft and comforting. She couldn’t let go,

“I want you to stay here tonight.” She yawned,

“I couldn’t walk back if I had to.” he said, stifling a yawn himself. He laid back on the bed and drew her to him, “You’re stuck with me.”

  



	4. The Dragon

Malika and her team were on their way to Crestwood. There had been reports of a dragon terrorizing the countryside, but no one dare fight it. No one except the Inquisition, of course. Truth be told, there were other matters to be attended to. Matters that might have been slightly more pressing, but Malika was on a mission. Iron Bull had told her about an old Qunari tradition. If you cared for someone very deeply you would find a dragon’s tooth, split it in half and you both wear a piece. That way, no matter how far apart life takes you, you’re always together. To show Iron Bull how much he meant to her, she was going to need a dragon’s tooth.

She didn’t intend for him to know she was planning to give this gift, but keeping it a secret seemed near impossible. She would have gone quietly with a select team, but she knew that if Bull found out she had killed a dragon without him, he would be heartbroken...he was also the best suited warrior they had to go up against it. Taking anyone else would have been a substantial risk. Instead, Malika decided to make the whole scenario seem inconspicuous enough. Although she was the one who asked her council about dragon attacks, she played it off as something they were pressuring her to take care of. She even sent Cullen out to tell the team instead of her and stress the need to have this dragon taken out. A task he did happily enough, although he was confused as to why he needed to.

After a few day’s travel, they arrived in Crestwood and set up camp. The dragon was close and the team was anxious to fight the mythic beast, so they set off as soon as possible. The battle was epic indeed, but between Malika’s proficiency in daggers, Iron Bull’s prowess with a battleaxe, Dorian’s natural magic ability and Sera’s precision range attacks, they were able to take down the beast. The final blow had been Malika’s. The Dragon faced her and roared deeply. She meant to shock her to death with her electric breath, but before she could muster the charge, Malika was out of sight. The Dragon began to shock the empty air in front of her while Malika gave her the killing blow to the back of the neck. 

After much cheering and revelry, they began to search the Dragon. Malika let the others focus on cutting it open in hopes of swallowed treasure while she snuck off to examine the head of the great beast. She took out a dagger and used it to dislodge one gigantic, sharp tooth.

When they got back to camp,the whole team was so exhausted that nobody did much more than wipe off the excess blood before retreating to their tents. Malika packed away the dragon’s tooth carefully and got into her bedroll. She listened to the wind and thought about the next time she would see Iron Bull alone. With all her duties, it was rare that she could even steal him away for a kiss. They had only been truly intimate those two times. She hoped that soon he would decide she was ready for all of him. She thought about his massive chest above her body and his arms holding her down as he plunged his impossibly huge phallus into her. Whether it was going to be gloriously orgasmic or nearly unbearable, she was ready. Malika began to touch herself as these thoughts played out in her mind.

Suddenly she heard footsteps outside her tent, she took her hand out of her underclothes and sat perfectly still. Her daggers were close, close enough to grab in a pinch if she needed them. The footsteps stopped right outside the entrance. Malika began to slowly reach for her daggers. Whoever it was started to undo the toggles holding the tent shut. She grabbed a dagger and held it out before her, but then sighed and put it down when the intruder entered.

Iron Bull slouched at the entrance of the tent. Although it was dark, she could see he was still wearing his vitaar. It highlighted the angles on his face, taking away all softness and making him look like a savage beast. He said nothing, but moved towards her, filling the tent with his extreme bulk. He pulled back the top layer of her bedroll exposing her nightclothes. A button down linen blouse and loose linen pants kept up with a simple drawstring. At first, Bull put his hand on her midriff that was slightly bared between the two pieces. He ran his hand up and glided his thumb over her perky nipple, but then he grunted with impatience and proceeded to rip open the front of her shirt. He grabbed either half from the bottom and pulled them apart, sending buttons scattering. Malika gasped with surprise and Iron Bull’s hand came down over her mouth hard, just light of a slap. He held it there and said “Shh.” She nodded.

He removed his hand from her face and reached down to undo her pants. He untied the drawstring, then lifted up her legs to pull them off. When he was done her legs were spread wide before him. She was small, beautiful, vulnerable and a little bit scared. His heart beat quickened and the bulge in his pants grew. He knelt over her, put one hand over her throat and two fingers into her waiting quim.

She gasped as he plunged his fingers in, so he leaned slightly onto her neck. Her eyes were wide and fearful; he let up for a moment in case she wanted to say the watchword, but nothing came. Instead, she breathed in short, ragged bursts and grinded up against his hand as it moved it in and out. He leaned on her throat again, stopping her breath for a moment while he toyed with her. He could feel her shake and see her hands clench at her bedroll. He let up again and she continued the same ragged breathing.

Being deprived of breath was very frightening for Malika, but Bull had never hurt her before, so she gave into trust and chose not to say the watchword. With his hand inside her, she couldn’t help feel a bit like a puppet. The Iron Bull was in control of all she did, even the breaths she took. Up above her with his war paint still on, he looked like a savage god. One that she would gladly worship. She let go of the tension in her body and gave herself up to him.

Sensing her relaxedness, he took the opportunity to insert a third finger inside her. She inhaled sharply, then felt the familiar pressure of Iron Bull’s hand on her neck. She was so stretched and she could feel him separating his fingers inside her, widening the path even more. She grabbed onto his hand that had again started to restrict her airway and looked into his eye. In it she saw lustful determination, a hunger she had hardly seen before and she knew that today he would take her.

Bull unfastened his belt and let his trousers drop to his knees; his cock stood bare and erect against his stomach. He reached over and easily lifted Malika onto his lap. He had never seemed so large and she had never felt so small. He held her close to him, letting his tip touch the dripping wetness between her legs. He rubbed his face against hers and she yielded her neck to him. He licked it up and bit her ear,

“You are mine.” He whispered, “Never forget that. As you sit on your throne, as you ride into battle, as people bow to you as their savior, remember. You belong to me.”

“Yes.” She whispered.

Iron Bull positioned himself at her entrance and slowly lowered her. The tip slid in just a bit, but it felt like the rest just wasn’t going to fit. It had found some sort of ridge and it almost felt like she was sitting on it. She could have cried with desperation. Moments from finally having him, and it just wasn’t going to work...but Bull hadn’t given up. He held her down at a constant pressure and very slowly thrust into her. She felt the muscles of her wall give way and a stretching pain, she squeaked,

“Relax, Kadan.” he whispered, “That’s the worst of it…”

Malika looked up at his terrifying, painted face and impossibly broad shoulders. It was like he had stepped directly out of one of her fantasies. The pain had been a part of those same fantasies.

“I am yours.” She whispered and willed her body to relax.

He thrust the rest of the way in and she buried her face into his neck to stop herself from crying out. There was some pain, yes, but also the most delicious sense of fullness. She literally overflowed with him. She heard him shudder, too, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him rub his face into her hair, then take a deep breath. He began to slowly thrust inside her.

What was at first uncomfortable slowly became tolerable...and then pleasurable. Malika rested her head on his chest and let him support her with his huge, strong hands. Every powerful stroke opened her up more and let her feel a greater depth of pleasure. Every place inside her that could be touched was touched. She reached up and placed her hands on his horns like she had done that first night with him, this was finally happening and it was so very real. From that, her body blossomed and her sensitivity increased. She began to breathe in time with his thrusting and tighten her legs around his abdomen.

Bull smiled as he felt her finally get over the initial shock. He slowly lowered her down onto the bedroll with himself still inside her. She lay before him, still connected. That giant part of him somehow fitting inside her tiny frame.

She looked down and put her hand on herself. She felt the base of his massive cock and shivered as he pulled out and thrust in again. Iron Bull got on top of her and increased his momentum. Pounding her tiny frame into into the ground. It took all the willpower she had to not moan or scream while he took her completely. It was almost too much...she couldn’t tell how...not too much pain, just...too much. It was so intense, she felt like she might have to say the word. She felt it on her lips...katoh...she wanted to say it, but she held her tongue and was glad she did as suddenly an earth-shattering orgasm took over her.

Iron Bull watched as her breathing changed and her limbs began to tense and tighten. Feeling the inquisitor come for the first time from the inside put him over the edge and soon, he too, was coming to a climax. He thrust in deeply and stifled a mighty roar as he let loose inside of her. He thrust slowly a few more times and let her unbelievable tightness milk the last drops out him, then fell next to her on the ground.

Malika lay on her bedroll breathing hard, trying to get her bearings. Iron Bull reached over and took her hand and she grabbed it back tightly,

“How are you feeling, boss?” he asked quietly.

She had to take stock of herself...how was she feeling? Immensely satisfied was the first answer that came to her. She was exhausted and sweaty; she also felt incredibly sore in a way she never had before. She felt like she had been used up and her contents replaced with Iron Bull’s seed that was now oozing out onto the bedroll.

“I feel...amazing.” she said.

Iron Bull smiled and patted the top of her crotch,

“That’s my good girl,” he said, “Did it hurt?”

“Uh huh” she said.

“And you didn’t say the watchword…”

“Never.” she whispered,

“We’ll see.” he said. He moved away from her and crawled towards the tent entry, digging through a small satchel he brought with him. He had a canteen, a rag and a jar of something. Bull poured some water onto the rag and came back to Malika. He lifted and separated her legs, and laughed a deep, quiet laugh,

“Now that is a pretty sight...I filled you up good.”

“Uh huh…” said Malika, still exhausted. He wiped her down with the rag. It felt cold and soothing against her sensitive parts, then he got the jarand put a dollop of its contents on his finger. He began rubbing it between Malika’s legs and gently up inside her.

“What is that?” she asked, sentences were a little easier now,

“It’s just something I had Stitches whip up for me in case...you know...I hurt you.”

“I’m ok…” she said,

“You say that now,” Said Iron Bull. He finished applying the salve and leaned over her, putting a hand on her cheek, “ But we have to begin taking care of that precious, little cunt of yours, ‘cause from now on I’m going to take it anytime I like. Do you understand, Inquisitor?”

Malika nodded.

  



	5. Kadan

Malika woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. Sure, she still smelled of sex and battle, but her lady parts had never felt better. I should thank Stitches when we get back to Skyhold...she thought...and then she thought...oh wait, no, do NOT thank Stitches, whatever you do! Malika then began to muse upon different ways she could show her appreciation without actually making him suspicious and started giggling after she thought of making up some sort of medal of service.

After everybody had cleaned up to their best ability, the team headed back to Skyhold. The rides back were long and boring, but at least now there was something fun to do. She and Iron Bull would make eyes at each other and sometimes he would give her bottom a little pinch while nobody was watching. The sneaking was half the fun...The Inquisitor? Fooling around with that boorish Qunari mercenary? Never. But yes, it was true...The Bull had claimed the mighty Herald for his own...and and filled her with his seed to mark her...Thoughts like these made the ride back a little more interesting.

Back at Skyhold, Malika spent some time unwinding in her chambers and then decided to see what Iron Bull was up to. When she arrived at the tavern, she saw that Bull was not at his normal spot, he was at the bar,

“Inquisitor!”* he shouted, “Come, have a drink!”*

She did. She had a lot to drink. Dwarves may be known for their constitutions, but Malika had never been good at holding her liquor. That night was no exception. She woke up in her quarters the next day, fully dressed but under her covers. She remembered Iron Bull going on about the Qun and dragons...then she remembered toasting him and him making some terribly public, lewd comment on her tits...and that word he used the other night...Kadan...he called her that again, whatever that meant.

Looking around her room, it seemed oddly undisturbed. Her bedding was peeled back just enough to tuck her inside...Nothing was knocked off any tables and although she smelled of booze, she didn’t sense any familiar lingering signs of sexual play. Could she have gotten drunk with Iron Bull and not had sex with him? How is that possible? She thought.

But it seemed it was. She pulled herself together and changed her clothes, then walked down to the entrance of her chambers. She turned to the guard posted there,

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Yes, your Worship, how can I help you?” he replied with a little bow,

“How long have you been stationed here?”

“Since last night, your Worship, why?”

“Did you happen to see me...come back to my room?”

A smile played across the guard’s face, but he thought better of it and quickly became stoic again,

“I did, your Worship, I trust you had a good rest?”

“I did…But I was wondering if you could tell me…”

“How you got back to your room, your Worship?” the guard was failing to keep the smile off his face.

“Yes.” she said flatly.

“Well,” said the guard, “It was the big grey fellow, that Iron Bull I think his name is. He came through the great hall carrying you over his shoulder, he did. I didn’t know what to say to him, but then he asked if I would help get you into bed.”

“Oh he did...did he?”

The guard’s cheeks began to turn red and his smile faded.

“Y-yes, ma’am...And I-I-I did…” he stuttered, “I mean, I didn’t want to leave you alone with him or nothing, so I went up and we just put you in bed and were on our way, then. I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have, your Worship, I-”

“It’s quite alright.” Said Malika, “I just wanted to know what happened. You behaved admirably and should this ever happen again I would advise you and anyone else on your watch to do the same…”

“Oh, thank you ma’am…” he said, relaxing a bit. Malika looked around then and got closer to him to talk softly,

“But...just so you know...the big grey fellow is to be let in whenever he pleases, no questions asked...unless I tell you otherwise.”

The guard looked at her thoughtfully and then the pieces finally fit together in his head. He looked surprised, but then he gave a sly smile,

“As you wish, your Worship.”

Malika walked away feeling extra naughty...she had just outed herself and Iron Bull to someone...not someone in her immediate circle, but someone who could talk, someone who could tell. The thought of rumors spreading around the camp of her late night trysts excited her.

Malika brought the dragon’s tooth to the Quarter Master, who helped her split it and string it onto a leather cord. It looked perfectly like something Iron Bull would wear and she was excited, although nervous, to give it to him. Hopefully he wouldn’t find it too forward or be turned off by it. In truth, Malika quite liked their relationship the way it was, she didn’t want to propose marriage or anything so archaic, but she did want to let Bull know that he was

special to her and that regardless of what the future holds he would always be in her heart. She put her trophy in a bag and went off to find Iron Bull.

She approached Bull sitting in his normal spot,

“How’s it going, Boss?” he asked her, relaxed as always,

“I have something for you,” she said,

“Really…” said Iron Bull with his devilish smirk, “Well, I think I’ve got something for you, too. Come on, I’ll go first.”

He stood and they walked together the three flights up to his room above the tavern. She had actually never been in there. It was a gorgeous mess. His bed was unmade and partially exposed to the elements due to a crumbling ceiling...Also, it had a war axe sticking out of the footboard,

“Dare I ask?” said Malika with a giggle,

“What?--oh, that, yes, sometimes you need to get out a little steam...and all you have is a bed...and an axe...anyway…” Iron Bull sat on the bed and pulled a box out from underneath, “Like I said, I have something for you.”

Malika thought “having something for her” was just a euphemism for an erection, but apparently not...He handed the box to Malika who took it gingerly. Was it going to be the same thing as hers? That would be heartwarming, but she wanted to surprise him...She opened the lid of the box and looked down at its contents. It was a thick strip of leather with metal spikes lining one side. There was a metal ring attached to it, as well as a large, silver buckle,

“A mabari collar?” she asked confusedly. Iron Bull let out his low, slow laugh she was so used to hearing by now.

“No.” he said and took the box and collar out of her hands. He pulled her back towards the bed and turned her around so she was between his legs, facing away,

“This is a collar for my pet.” he said. She felt the collar lightly touch her throat. Of course...how silly was she? Of course it was for her,

“My pet is far more beautiful than a mabari…” he continued, “And much more fearsome on the battlefield.”

Malika sighed under the glow of his compliments and then gasped as he pulled the collar tight and latched it.

“I want it loose enough that you can breathe, but tight enough that you don’t forget who you belong to. Does it fit well?”

He let go of her, allowing her to face him. She reached up and felt the blunted spikes against her hand and then tried to slide her finger behind the rounded, leather edge. It barely fit, the collar was so tight, but she did feel like she could breathe,

“Yes.”

“Good,” Iron Bull smiled and pet her hair, “Now be a good girl and take off those clothes for me...I have more for you…”

Malika smiled and bit her lip, then quickly began the task of disrobing as Iron Bull went to fetch whatever other surprises he had planned.. It was actually a little harder with the collar on. It was thick enough that her neck wouldn’t quite bend the proper way and she couldn’t look down. She began to unbutton her blouse by touch, slowly getting the hang of her restrictions. With some effort she removed her top and started on her breeches, undoing the series of buttons and then bending over to slide them down her round bottom. As she did she felt Iron Bull caress her, sliding his hand over the smooth cheek and tracing down between her legs. He felt between her folds to find them dewy, but not dripping the way he would like them. Iron Bull made a disappointed noise as he slowly fingered the little nub nestled between her lips,

“Are you not excited to see me, Inquisitor?”

“No!” exclaimed Malika, she tried to turn around and tripped on her pants that were now bundled around her legs. Iron Bull let her fall forward onto the wooden plank floor, but she swiftly turned around and began to crawl to his feet, “I am excited! Please, let me prove it to you!”

Malika reached up towards his belt, but Iron Bull grabbed her hand and in one swift, fluid move had her bent over the side of the bed. Directly before her eyes was an object of the likes she had never seen before. It looked almost like a dismembered horse’s tail, but when she looked closer she saw that it was ten or more thinstrips of leather bundled together with another leather loop on one end. She felt the heat off of Iron Bull’s body as he reached over her and picked up the object. As it rose, the leather thongs fell and rustled in front of her face. He brought the bundle back towards him, but let the heavy leather brush over Malika’s head, back and bottom as it came.

“Now don’t be too loud, Inquisitor.” he warned, “You wouldn’t want that tavern full of people down there to know what a naughty girl you’ve been.”

And with that, the first blow fell. Malika felt the strips of leather slap her sensitive skin leaving it tingling. She moaned lightly with the impact. It fell again, this one slightly harder, but so far it was nowhere near the pain from that first time Iron Bull put her over his knee,

“You like that inquisitor?”

“Yes Iron Bull…” she sighed, her voice slightly muffled from the bedsheets,

“I guess I need to try harder…” he said and another whack came down. This one was sharper and Malika drew in a quick breath,

“That’s more like it.” he teased as he hit her again. Bull began a pattern, using his wrist to spin the implement, letting it gain momentum as it hit the same spot again and again. He could hear her breathing intensify as he slowly increased the force of each slap. Eventually her mouth opened wide and she let out a desperate moan,

“Quiet, Inquisitor! Remember people might hear!” he said while continuing to drop the flogger on the same spot which was now beginning to turn red. Malika’s breathing became ragged. She huffed and hissed as the blows continued until she couldn’t take it anymore and let out a high-pitched wail.

Bull turned her over in a flash, “I told you to stay quiet, is that so hard for the mighty Inquisitor?”

“Yes!” cried Malika, her eyes were watering and her chest rose and fell with her panting breath,

“If the little girl can’t keep quiet when she’s told then I’ll have to take her voice away.”

From seemingly nowhere, he procured a long, thin rag. He rolled it up and ordered her to open her mouth. She did and he shoved the middle section of the rag in. She cried out and found her voice faint and muffled. Bull reached behind her head and tied the two ends together, then whispered in her ear.

“If it’s too much for you, just shake your head, Kadan.” He backed away slightly and looked into her eyes. In them he saw fiery resolve. A look that dared him to break her. Iron Bull grabbed her by the jaw, demanding her full attention.

“One day, Inquisitor.” He told her, “I will see you beg for mercy.”

Try me. She thought.

He let go of her face and reached behind her. He took her hand and begin to fasten something about her wrists. She looked over and saw that he had already tied a rope to his headboard. She looked at the other corner. Two ropes. Maybe more?

He finished that hand and began on the next. Soon both arms were tied back and he began to tease her nipples with his fingers, first gently caressing them, then pinching them and pulling. She huffed from behind her gag as the pleasure and pain flowed through her. He brought his face to her breast and began to suck and bite. He alternated tender, electrifying swirls of his tongue with sharp bites and occasional slaps. Malika mewed and sighed into the rag and her legs began to kick...there was no other way to express herself.

“If you can’t keep your legs still, Inquisitor, I’ll have to do it for you.”

Yes. Thought Malika. Still them, tie them, take me, teach me to be good!

She kicked frantically, enough that Iron Bull sat back to see if her head was shaking, but no. Her head was back, eyes closed, body thrusting like she couldn’t control herself.

“Have it your way.” he growled and grabbed an errant leg, pulling it upwards towards her tied hand. He had already prepared a second rope for her legs. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go that far today, but his disobedient pet gave him no choice. He lashed one short, curvaceous leg up and to the side and then began on the next one...and there she was. It was the most breathtaking sight to see her bound, spread and helpless before him. She looked at him with wide doe eyes full of anticipation.

He couldn’t help himself, he dove face first between her legs. She was much wetter now, a veritable fountain. He licked up all her delicious slickness, lightly nibbling on her luscious folds. He heard Malika’s muffled moans and nuzzled his face in deeper, unleashing his tongue to find her clit. It felt stiff and ample against his tongue and he faintly heard her voice go shrill. He continued to lap at it and she continued to scream.

“Aww, is that a little bit sensitive, Inquisitor?” he teased. Malika nodded her head.

“Well that’s just too bad, because you’re mine and I’ll do what pleases me.”

Bull took both hands to widen her out more, leaving her throbbing clit exposed. He sharpened his tongue and began to flick it with the tip, as roughly as he could. He could hear her squealing and see the muscles in her legs working to try and close. He laughed his low, slow laugh and continued to lick, bite and suck on her most sensitive part.

He ran his fingers over her, making sure to hit the hot spot as he did. He covered them in her wetness and brought his hand to her face. He began to wipe it on her lips and her cheeks.

“So wet, Inquisitor. You’d love these fingers inside of you, wouldn’t you?” Malika nodded frantically, there was nothing she wanted more!

“I bet you want this huge cock back inside there, too, don’t you?”

Malika nodded again, she was near tears in her desperation, she didn’t know if she could wait.

“You want me to use you. You want to be my little whore, don’t you?”

Malika thought her head might fall off from nodding or that she might faint. Surely her heart couldn’t beat any faster. She would do anything, anything to have him inside her. She bucked her hips up, it was the only thing she could do.

“But you’re such a naughty little whore, Inquisitor.” He now had his hand on her quim again, stroking her engorged clit, “And I never properly punished you for being such a loud little slut, did I?”

Malika could do no more than whine into her gag. She thought for sure she couldn’t take it anymore...then she saw that Iron Bull had the flogger again. Her eyes widened and she began to pant and huff...what is he going to do?

Bull let the leather brush up against her nether lips lightly. It almost tickled. With every touch she squirmed and twitched...and then it happened. The first blow fell between her legs, then the second and the third. Again Bull spun the flogger around in circles, hitting the same place over and over. She gasped as it slapped against the sensitive skin between her legs, but Iron Bull began to go faster and harder and the leather thongs found deeper territory. It hit her spot again and again, causing a pain she never knew existed. The instrument felt both blunt and sharp against her swollen nub and she screeched into the rag that had been shoved into her mouth. It was nearly unbearable, but she endured. It licked and slapped and pounded causing her legs to pull against their restraints, begging to protect her most intimate part, but no relief would come. Again, Iron Bull had become a machine, an implement of torture. There would be no relief unless she shook her head, but she would not. She steeled her will and let it come.

After an eternity had passed, she felt a shiver encompass her entire body and she went limp. The flogger continued to drop, but the pain numbed and her eyes rolled back. She let it hit again and again as she dropped deeper into this strange, new, hypnotic state. Iron Bull caught this change and flogged her a few more times, then put the implement down, Malika’s womanhood ached and yearned. She could hardly make herself move, but she whined an unintelligible plea into her gag.

“You have taken your punishment well.” Said Iron Bull. Malika let out a long sigh. He ran his fingers on her clit again, it still sent shivers up her body,

“This is still so sensitive though…” he mused…”But you have earned a reward.” He took his fingers away from her, they dripped with her juices,

“Inside?” he asked, Malika nodded.

“As you wish…”

Iron Bull put his hand back and swirled his fingers around her folds and grazed the outside of her tight hole. She sighed and bucked her hips. There were actually tears running down her face, she wanted it that badly. Bull tickled and teased her, now rubbing her from the front all the way to that tiny pucker in back. He circled it and Malika moaned, trying to use her hips to guide his fingers upwards into her cunt, but Iron Bull had an evil look in his eye.

He slipped a finger in the wrong one. Her eyes widened and she let out a barely-heard cry. She was no chantry sister, but nobody had ever put anything back there. It didn’t hurt, but she began to panic. Iron Bull laughed,

“Hmmm…” he said as he felt the muscle tighten around his finger, “With that reaction, I’d be willing to bet that in this hole, you’re a virgin..,”

Malika nodded and Iron Bull could see the worry on her face. He looked directly in her eyes as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in again.

“The little girl’s not saying no, so I guess she likes it.” He began to rhythmically pump his finger in and out. She didn’t know what to think. It all felt so wrong, but she wanted it. Iron Bull was here. He had tied her down, made her his slave and was now violating her body in ways nobody ever had before...Yes, yes, she wanted this...and she didn’t. She couldn’t think.

“Do you like being a dirty whore, Inquisitor?” he asked, Malika nodded,

“Good.” he said and added another finger. She cried out. The sensation was different now, less comfortable, she felt herself stretch around him in the most unnatural way. She was scared and aroused and didn’t know how to cope, but Iron Bull just laughed and bent down to lick her again. This put her over the edge. His tongue lapped at her clit and her lips while his fingers continued to violate her in behind. Her head spun and suddenly she was coming hard and thrusting against his mouth. It was different and deliciously strange, she bucked up against him wantonly as endless waves of pleasure washed over her...but then he stopped. He backed up and began to undo his trousers. Malika watched as he unlatched the belt, undid the buttons and let them fall to the floor. His monstrous rod stood erect and glistening at the tip. She wanted him so bad...but she didn’t think--

“Don’t worry, boss...I know I won’t fit there.” he said dismissively. She let out a sigh of relief. Iron Bull Came close to her and grabbed her face so she was looking him dead in the eye,

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Malika nodded. She did. Oh, she did,

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.” he said and pulled out her gag,

“I want you to fuck me, Iron Bull.” she said, her mouth was dry and felt odd without the gag in,

“Tell me…” he said slowly, “Tell me you want to be my whore.”

“Make me your whore, Iron Bull.” she demanded

With that, he mounted her. He placed his incredible phallus at her entry and watched her closely. Her eyes widened, she didn’t want him to hold back. Pain or no, she wanted it all and she wanted it now. He thrust in hard and she scrunched her face and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She felt the uncomfortable stretch of her insides trying to accommodate his massive girth, but also an immediate wave of pleasure. It was easier than before. She opened her eyes and nodded, letting Bull know he could take her with impunity. He did.

He thrust hard and recklessly, losing himself inside her. He sat back on his knees and lifted her slightly so he could see every detail of their union. He was surprised how deep she could take him. He knew he would never be able to fully sheath himself inside her, but he enjoyed watching part of himself disappear into her unbelievable tightness. He thrust harder and pulled her to him, her limbs pulled against the ropes and she gasped. He was going to finish soon. He pulled out, climbed upwards over her face and shoved himself in her mouth. She moaned into him and he held her head as he moved in and out of her stretched jaw. She shook and gagged beneath him and he let loose into her mouth.

Malika tried to swallow it all, but was unsuccessful as his seed began to flow out of her. Iron Bull fell to the side of the bed and breathed heavily as he collected himself. He looked back at her, still tied up, white fluid dripping down onto her chin.

“I like the look of that.” he laughed. He untied the gag from around her neck and used it to wipe down her chin, removed her collar and then began to release her from the restraints.

“How was that, Boss?” he asked once she was free from the ropes. Malika was feeling her wrists and admiring the deep, red lines the ropes had left behind,

“Intense…” she said, her voice was a bit shaky and her head was hazy.

“Was it good for you?”

Malika took Bull’s face in her hands and pulled him into a gentle, yielding kiss. He put his arm around her and she let herself relax, feeling warm and supported.

“It’s always good.” she saidafter they finally separated. Then it occurred to Malika how late it must be,

“Crap…” she said, “I should probably go to the war room, I hate to run out on you...”

“It’s alright, Boss, you have to save the world, I understand...but you mentioned something before we came up here” said Bull, leaning back on the bed. Crap, the necklace, she forgot. Malika had gotten up to grab her clothes, she would get dressed then quickly give him the necklace before she ran off.

“Oh...yes...just give me a moment, let me get dressed.” She said as she pulled on her breeches,

“Hopefully our time together helps you unwind from all those meetings.” said Bull. Malika was now buttoning up her shirt and had her boots ready to go, the bag sat next to the bed, ready for her. She was nervous now, she sat on the edge of the bed,

“When I’m with you,” she said, “I feel like a weight is lifted, like you are the only thing that matters.”

“There we go.”* he said softly, “No Inquisition, no war, nothing outside this room. Just you and me.”*

Malika took a moment to take him in, his godlike body was bared before her...if she had the time she would propose they go for it all over again…

“So...What’d you want to talk about?”* he asked. She was about to reply when the door to the battlements flew open. It was Culllen! Malika stood up and tried to block his view of Iron Bull as best she could,

“Sorry to disturb your rest, Inquisitor, but our fortifi--oh sweet Maker!”* Cullen jumped back and immediately shielded his eyes. Why is he up here!? she thought furiously,Why was he looking for me up here!?

“Cullen, How’s it goin’?”* said Iron Bull with a smile. Andraste’s tits, of course he would find this funny. Malika thought that would be the end of it, but then Josephine walked up to the door,

“Is the Inquisitor awake?”* she said before she was able to look inside, “I thought perhaps we--” She stopped at the door, her mouth agape,

Malika was perturbed and speechless. She sighed aloud. Even if they did know she was up in Iron Bull’s room, why would they burst in? They thought she was taking a nap or something?!

“I am so sorry.”* said Cullen, Josephine was quite the opposite of the commander. She stood staring, her mouth agape,

“I cannot move my legs.”* she said.

None of this made any sense. Then, finally, the icing on the cake. In walked Cassandra.

“Is something the matt--Ah!”*

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”* exclaimed Iron Bull. Malika agreed completely.

“Do you see this?”* said Cassandra, turning to Cullen,

“No.”* he said sharply, continuing to avert his gaze,

“So, I take it--”* said Cassandra,

“Actually, she’s the one who’s been taking it.”* quipped Iron Bull. Cullen snorted under his breath and Malika shot Bull a look of murderous hilarity. She didn’t know if she wanted to ring his neck or give him a high five. He seemed quite proud of himself.

“I apologise for what I assume was a...momentary diversion?”* said Cassandra...a backhanded apology if Malika had ever heard one,

“Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun…”* said Cullen...although he still wouldn’t look her in the eye,

“Who wouldn’t be a little curious?”* said Josephine, clearly ogling Iron Bull’s physique. Cassandra turned and gave her such a look, Malika nearly bursted out laughing, but she contained herself.

“This was more than just a momentary diversion.”* she said, taking control of the situation, “Bull and I intend to continue. Is that a problem?”*

“No.”* said Cullen,

“Not at all.”* replied Josephine,

“A surprise, I admit.”* said Cassandra, “But not a problem.”*

Malika was relieved, Cassandra was a great friend and she valued her opinion above all...but she was definitely ready for her to leave.

“We’ll leave you be.”* Said Cullen as he turned and walked away,

“Yes. Do enjoy yourselves.”* Added Josephine, and with that the three left, closing the door behind them.

Iron Bull sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed,

“You okay, Boss?” he asked,

“I believe we may have blinded poor Cullen.” said Malika, Iron Bull shook his head and laughed, “But since we have a moment…”

She picked up her bag and pulled out the necklace,

“What’s that?” asked Iron Bull,

“A dragon’s tooth,” she said, “split in two. So no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together.”

Bull’s face took on an expression she had never seen before. He was softened, bemused.

“Not often people surprise me, Kadan.” he said, leaning in to her, that word again…

“Kadan?” she asked,

“Kadan.” he said as he swept back her hair and lowered her to the bed, “My heart.”

Malika’s mind swam in a warm, liquid glow. She was sure she would begin blushing fiercely,

“Kadan…” she repeated, then their lips met.

 


	6. The Tattletale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, but it's hella cute and answers some very important questions.

It was not long after their run in with Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra that word spread to seemingly everyone in camp. Malika acted like it was no big deal and chastised people for not having better things to talk about, but under her professional exterior she was enjoying every moment. The whispers and glances, especially when she was walking with Iron Bull, titillated her to no end. People would have talked about her seeing anyone, but given the size difference between the two of them, she knew they were thinking about what went on behind closed doors. She was quite certain Bull got a kick out of it, too.

Things were going well, but there was one question that Malika still couldn’t quite get out of her mind. Why on earth were her advisors looking for her in Iron Bull’s room? The thought vexed her so that finally she broke down and approached Cullen. She found him on the battlements, gazing out at the mountains. It was a favored pastime of his...he loved to look strong and thoughtful.

“Commander,” she said as she approached him, “May I have a word?”

Cullen was still a bit jumpy around her after the incident. Everyone was having trouble keeping straight faces at the war table.

“Inquisitor!” he blurted, “I...um...yes, yes of course. What do you need?”

“I just...I was wondering something about the other day…”

“The other day?”

“Yes.” she said plainly, “The day you walked in on Iron Bull and me.”

“Ah yes…” he said, sounding like he’d rather forget, “That day…”

“I just wanted to know...See...when you and Josephine came in you both mentioned something about me resting, like you expected to find me just taking a nap up there. Why? Why would that thought have occurred to you? It’s not my quarters or where I usually sleep, in fact it was the first time I’d ever been up there...it’s not like I sleep just anywhere…” she was rambling, but it had been plaguing her, this question of why! “Sorry...I’m just...incredibly curious.”

Cullen looked at her with such a face…

“You’re right…” he said, “If I had thought about it more I would have second guessed it myself, but I was on a mission, I didn’t stop to think…”

“Second guessed it?” she asked, “Did someone...tell you I would be up there?”

“Yes…” said Cullen with a sudden realization, “Dorian. We asked if he had seen you and he said, ‘I’m sure she’s up in Iron Bull’s room...resting.’”

“Maker’s balls!” cursed Malika, “Fucking Dorian.”

So Dorian had known all along? And had decided to make a joke about it to the two most naive people in Thedas. Of course...That’s precisely what Dorian would do.

“Thank you Commander…” she said and stalked off.

After stomping the grounds for a while, Malika decided to confront Dorian. Honestly, she didn’t know what to expect, but she needed to get it out in the open. He was an excellent mage and was the only one who Sera could stand, so she needed to know she could trust him and not have to worry about him exposing her secrets for fun.

She entered the great hall and made a beeline for the library. She found Dorian where he always was, perusing the stacks. He looked up from the tome he was studying and watched her approach,

“Here we are again.”* he said, “Something on your mind?”*

“Yes...Something is very much on my mind.” she said, feeling herself getting heated. She looked around. It seemed like they were mostly alone, “How long have you known about Iron Bull and me?”

Dorian let out a stilted laugh,

“Oh, is that what this is about, then? What, are you going to kick me out of the Inquisition for noticing the obvious?”

“The obvious? I didn’t think we were being that obvious…”

“Well, maybe not to people here in Skyhold, but I’m with the two of you all the time. Sera might be thick as a brick, but you never fooled me. The longing looks, the rustling of tents at night...the interesting riding posture...Tell me, have your bruises healed? Or has he placed more on that...worshipful behind of yours?”

“I...what?” said Malika, unconsciously feeling the place on her bottom Bull had been flogging a few nights before. There indeed was a new bruise there.

“How did you…?”

“How do I know about the Iron Bull’s curious sexual appetite? My dear Inquisitor, do you have to ask?”

She stood for a moment and digested all she had heard, when suddenly it dawned on her,

“Wait..you...and him…?” she sputtered, “You two…?”

“Briefly.” explained Dorian. Malika was shocked.

“But Iron Bull...he…” Malika had to gather her thoughts, “He hates ‘Vints.”

Dorian rolled his eyes,

“And yet he drags along that Cremisius Aclassi wherever he goes. Clearly his hatred for Tevinter only has so much power.”

Malika was silent, she didn’t know what to say. She felt a lump rise in her throat and felt pangs of jealousy...But was that the appropriate response?

“Oh, don’t get like that, Inquisitor!” moaned Dorian, “That all ended ages ago...he’s your huge, sweaty problem now.”

“How did it end between you?” she asked and instantly regretted what might have been a very personal question...she had a habit of speaking before thinking things through.

Dorian let out a little huff,

“Well, if you must know, I went to him the night before we all left for Adamant and he turned me away...said he was sorry, but he couldn’t continue to...entertain me. I assumed at the time, like you would have, that it was because I’m Tevinter...but time would tell another story.”

Dorian was looking off into the corner, but snapped back,

“So there you are Inquisitor, now you can tell the story of how you stole a man from the the handsome and talented Dorian Pavus. Treasure it, it’s not a feat many can boast of.”

“I’m not planning on telling anyone.” she said plainly, although she felt a bit achey inside. She was not very good at comforting people, and this was a special case, “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” dismissed Dorian, “It wasn’t actually your fault, nor anyone’s. The heart wants what the heart wants, yes?”

Malika began to play with her necklace, not realizing it.

“I didn’t come here for this, though…” she said, trying to get back into Inquisitor mode, “I hope you know that I’ve come to consider you a friend as well as a great ally…”

At this, Dorian perked up a touch, nothing made him happier than a compliment,

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Malika continued, “We always seem to be working together and that’s not a coincidence, I choose you to accompany me specifically. You’re an excellent mage and beyond that I enjoy your company. Is this situation going to...make things weird?”

“No weirder than it has been, surely…” said Dorian,

“Good.” she said, “More importantly, am I going to have to worry about you telling my secrets in the name of a cheap joke?”

“Wha--” he started, but then he smiled, “Oh! Cullen...yes, well, that was hilarious--and worth it. But, erm...no. I suppose I could curtail that a bit...if you demand it, Inquisitor.”

“Thank you.” Malika said and gave a little bow.

“Naturally.”* replied Dorian, and he went back to his browsing.

That evening, Malika went around to the tavern and found Iron Bull sitting with the Chargers, laughing and drinking. The conversation with Dorian had ruffled her a bit, but seeing that giant, horned beast across the room made her melt. She felt flushed and excited; she possibly looked it, too, for as she approached the group, the catcalls began. Iron Bull looked around and saw her,

“Calm down, men… It’s the Inquisitor, show some respect.” he said a tad bit louder than he meant to. He actually looked a little embarrassed, something Malika had never seen before. The Chargers did quiet down, but so did the entire rest of the tavern. Conversations and music ceased and heads began to turn towards the Inquisitor. Of course, every patron had heard of this unlikely pairing and had been hoping for a chance to see it for themselves. Some of them didn’t even believe it was true; just another Skyhold rumor, they thought.

Malika looked around at all the faces, some were trying to pretend they weren’t paying attention, but most were just obviously staring at her. She struggled to maintain her composure as she continued towards Iron Bull, who was also silently awaiting her next move. She dragged an empty chair from a nearby table over to where he sat and its screeching filled the tavern. Anyone who wasn’t watching already now was, that was certain. She stepped up onto the chair, put her hand on Bull’s face and pulled him into a long, wet kiss.

The tavern erupted with cheers and laughter and the minstrel began to play. Iron Bull wrapped his massive arms around her and dipped her over his lap while the Chargers rallied him on. When their kiss finally broke, he dropped her on his knee. She was beet red and giggling like a madwoman. She glanced upstairs to see Sera literally pointing and laughing at her, to which she responded with a rude gesture that only egged her on. After that, the tavern returned to normal, but it felt brighter. Malika was joyous, she hadn’t felt this way in so long. Sitting in some dirty tavern with her friends, it was like she was a kid again. She could have cried, but instead she laughed and called for a drink.

After about two drinks, she was even more comfortable. She was standing on the chair again, leaning on Iron Bull who had his arm around her. Rocky was starting to tell a story that even she had heard too many times, so she leaned in close to Bull’s ear,

“You didn’t tell me about Dorian…” she said quietly. Bull stiffened, then turned his head,

“Is that a problem, Kadan?”

She looked around, nobody was paying attention to them.

“I’m not sure” she teased, “I would have liked to have known, I guess...He’s the one who told Cullen and Josephine I was in your room…”

“Yeah, I figured…” he said thoughtfully, “And I’m sorry...I thought telling you would complicate things, you have so much on your mind already.”

“It might have…” She leaned in even closer so he could feel her hot breath on his neck, “You know, there’s only one thing you could do to make this up to me…”

“What’s that, Kadan?” 

She could hardly believe it, but she heard his voice falter a bit. He was nervous...She wasn’t aware she could do that to him. She ran her hand down the center of his bare chest and felt him shiver at her touch,

“Come upstairs with me. I need you to tell me everything you and Dorian did together...in excruciating detail.”

  



	7. The War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where would an Iron Bull fic be with out some sex on the war table? It is canon, after all...

It had been a few days since the night in the tavern. Iron Bull had recited all the details of his time with Dorian while Malika slowly teased him all over. She tickled and licked and sucked, never lingering on one area for too long. Bull usually wasn’t one for that sort of thing, but the Inquisitor was hot. By the time he had finished his story he was so turned on that he grabbed her by the hips and made her ride him so hard she nearly screamed.

Being with the Inquisitor had exceeded Bull’s expectations. She remained the same fierce warrior and ruled with the same wisdom and dignity as she always had, but what impressed Iron Bull was the woman behind those actions. She was as passionate and fearless in the bedroom as she was on the battlefield. She took having fun as seriously as he did and he now knew she wasn’t the kind to get jealous over silly things. Bull felt like he was going native, but she was Kadan to him.

He wanted to surprise her and he had a pretty good idea of what she would like, but it needed a little planning. He went to find her in the war room, a place she rarely left. He passed Josephine on the way in, she greeted him shortly before taking off on whatever task she was on.

Iron Bull approached the door and knocked. There was no answer and he couldn’t hear any voices inside, so he opened the door slowly. Inside he saw Malika, blankly staring at the war table with weary eyes. She seemed troubled, but that was to be expected. The fate of the entirety of Thedas rested on her shoulders.

“Are you OK, Kadan?” He asked. Malika inhaled sharply then looked up, startled.

“Bull!” She blurted, “Yes…”

She took another look at one of the markers on the map and then back up at him,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was you...” she said and then smiled. He could see the tension in her body. There was something wrong--presumably something regarding a classified operation that she didn’t want to talk about--but she didn’t want Bull to think she wasn’t happy to see him. She was.

“What is your desire?” she said flirtatiously, she was happy to have something else to focus on. Iron Bull walked around to her side of the table and sat on the edge.

“I was just wondering if you could set aside some time for me...can you?”

“When?” asked Malika, she leaned up against his leg. Bull reached over and ran his fingers through her hair,

“Tomorrow night?”

“Of course, what’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise” he said with a wicked smirk, “I think you’ll like it.”

She laughed,

“Ok, now I’m a little nervous.”

“Good,” he said. He stood up and Malika looked back down at the war table. Bull came up behind her and gently placed his hand around her neck. She stiffened up, her head fell back and her breathing immediately became heavier,

“What are you doing?” she asked and as she did, she felt Iron Bull stiffen against her upper back. Her heart beat faster and she felt a stirring between her legs,

“Just thinking about bending you over this table and fucking you right here…” he said. He took his other hand and started to undo his belt,

“You don’t think this is too naughty? Josephine might hear us…”

“Something tells me Josephine wouldn’t mind it too much...besides, she’s not in...and if you never do anything naughty, I’ll never have any reason to punish you.”

Malika heard the clink of Bull’s belt as it hit the floor. The day had been stressful and she was ready to surrender herself. Despite her better judgement, Malika swept aside the map markers in front of her and Bull hoisted her up so she lay face down on the table with her legs dangling off the edge. He undid her belt and let her breeches fall off. He felt between her legs and saw that her body had wasted no time preparing for him. She was hot and wet, he put two fingers inside her and she gasped. He enjoyed watching her bent over the table while he prepared her for himself. She sighed as he pumped his fingers in and out.

In the distance, Iron Bull softly heard a latch opening and light, heeled footsteps. Josephine had returned.

“I think your advisor is back at her desk, Inquisitor…” he whispered while he continued to finger her, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Please, no…” she said quietly, she linked her foot around his leg to discourage him from backing away,

“You’re just a little slut, aren’t you, Inquisitor?” Bull pulled his hand out and used some of her wetness to lubricate himself. He began to tease her with his cock, rubbing it between her cheeks then down to her clit, “You want me to fuck you right here on the war table while your ambassador is right outside...you can’t even control yourself, can you?”

“I can’t...please fuck me, Iron Bull.” she begged,

“As you command, Inquisitor.”

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in, relishing the feeling of that hard ridge of resistance before entered her fully. He slowly pushed the head through it and felt as it gripped him down to the middle of his shaft. Malika squeaked, then bit her lip to remind herself to keep quiet. Bull pulled out and thrust back in with full force, making her bite her lip even harder. He grabbed her ass and began to thrust rhythmically inside her. He heard another door open and the same footsteps. Josephine was heading towards the war room. He looked down at Malika who was lost in the moment, completely unaware that at any second they could be walked in on yet again.

The footsteps stopped at the door to the war room, but there was no attempt to get inside. Bull looked at the keyhole that initially had been illuminated with light from the outside. It was dark. They were being watched. Bull began to fuck Malika faster and she let out another squeak. He pulled her head up by the hair so she was looking at the door,

“We have company.” said Iron Bull in a voice so quiet, she had to think hard to make sense of it. Not an easy feat while she was being stretched, pulled and fucked senseless by the Iron Bull’s Iron Cock…but then she noticed the shadows and understood. There was someone on the other side of the door, their eye to the keyhole, watching them. She panicked, but then Bull pulled her hair tighter and sent a shiver up her entire body. She couldn’t stop now. She felt herself melt as he pounded her hard, pulling her hair so tight she almost needed to get up on her elbows. She couldn’t take it anymore, she tensed up and moaned aloud as she came for him.

After Bull felt her come to orgasm, he pulled her back from the table and rested her against his chest. He held her legs open as he continued. If they were to have an audience, they might as well give her a good view, he thought. Malika gasped in surprise, she was hardly able to contain her voice. She felt so vulnerable and nervous, but these feelings only intensified her pleasure. Iron Bull could feel her tense up again and it drove him over the edge. He let out a grunt as he filled her with his seed.

He lowered her onto the floor and she wobbled a little bit, catching herself on the edge of the war table,

“Come here.” he said. He grabbed her by the head and guided her around so his still erect phallus was directly in her face, “Can you clean up this mess, my pet?”

Malika nodded and guided his cock into her mouth. She looked up at his face while she tasted their mix of fluids. At that moment, she felt there was nothing she wouldn’t do for that tower of a man. She could suffer any amount of pain or humiliation if it meant she could keep him by her side.

Iron Bull enjoyed the feeling of the Inquisitor’s mouth licking him clean as he continued to watch the door. Josephine hadn’t left yet, she was probably waiting for them to get dressed. When Malika finished, he kneeled down next to her and drew her into a kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and accepted with a yielding enthusiasm,

“You feeling better, Kadan?” he asked while giving her ass squeeze. She giggled,

“Nah, I’m feeling bad.”

“You are bad…” he teased as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, “That’s why I’m here...but don’t worry, we’ll make a good girl out of you yet.”

Malika gave him a devious smile and they started to get dressed again.

  



	8. Grim Company

The day after their tryst in the war room, Malika had a spring in her step. Iron Bull had planned something...a surprise...a sexy surprise...She felt excited, yet completely out of her element. She had been courted by a number of people and even more had attempted to seduce her over the years, but none them had been anything like the Iron Bull. Although her family mostly smuggled lyrium, her job was securing valuable items from the surface for noble families underground. Her parents, the heads of her clan, hoped she might someday join a noble household and, naturally, many of the nobles she worked for took an interest in her and over her lifetime she was offered many opportunities other dwarves in her situation would have killed for. She turned it all down. Despite the pleasant appearance she kept up, Orzammar--especially the noble caste--disgusted her. They were inbred, small-minded and ridiculously obsessed with meaningless social status. She had bedded a few carta dwarves and might have been in love once, but her time with Iron Bull had eclipsed all that and she was glad for it.

Malika attended her regular meeting in the war room that morning and was pleased that at least two of her advisors seemed completely oblivious. Josephine was practically in a daze, occasionally smiling and blushing awkwardly. Malika pretended not to notice. Her team set plans in motion to attend a Grand Ball at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. Other than read up on Orlesian nobility and politics, there wasn’t much for Malika to do in the few days before they set on their journey. 

It appeared she had some time to prepare herself, so she did. She had the servants draw her a hot bath with just a touch of oil added to the water. She luxuriated in the in it as she fantasized about what activities her night might hold. She hoped she would get the collar again. She adored the feeling of it around her neck, tight and restricting. Iron Bull was right when he said it would be tight enough that she wouldn’t forget who she belonged to. Malika held her own hand to her neck and tightened it, trying to emulate the feeling. It made her heart beat faster and her mind relax. She pictured him above her, holding her down and calling her “Kadan,” She kept pressure on her neck with one hand while the other one inched under the water.

In the evening, Iron Bull arrived. He sat on the bed and opened the bag he brought. There was Malika’s collar, some ropes, a small bottle of oil, some of Stitches’ famous salve and a leash made of chain. At seeing what he had brought, Malika made a sound of approval,

“This looks promising...” she said as she picked up the chain, feeling its cold weight in her hand, “What are you planning?”

“You’ll see…” He said. He reached out and ran his hand lightly over her cheek, then grabbed her jaw and made her look him in the eye, “But before we start, you have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.” She said, feeling butterflies in her stomach as he took control. He looked dead serious,

“If you’re not comfortable with something I ask you to do or any of the plans I’ve made, you will tell me. You will use the watchword and we will stop immediately. Understood?”

“Yes, Iron Bull”

“Good” he said and the corner of his lip quirked up in a smile. He reached down, pulled her up onto his lap and gave her a deep, rough kiss, “I think we’re going to have a good time, Kadan”

Bull started to undress her, noticing she was even softer than usual,

“You did something different today, didn’t you?” he said as he pulled her top off. Malika smiled coyly,

“I’ve never had a special date before...or servants to help me prepare for one.”

He guided her breeches off her bottom and felt her skin all the way down,

“This will be a night of firsts…” he said. He kneeled down and kissed her between her legs, sticking out his tongue to taste her wetness, she sighed and grabbed ahold of his horns, but he didn’t linger long. He finished undressing her and threw her on the bed.

He started the task of tying her down. Malika wondered what he meant by a night of firsts; this definitely wasn’t the first time he had tied her to the bed, but she wasn’t complaining. Being kept confined and at his mercy drove her wild with passion and she enjoyed the view of his chest while he worked on her arms.

He moved onto her legs, this time focusing on her knees instead of her ankles. It made for a more comfortable restraint. He hoisted her knees up towards the head of the bed, causing them to separate, leaving her completely exposed and vulnerable. He looked over her, clearly proud of his handiwork. He couldn’t help but put his hand over her open quim and stroke it gently with his thumb,

“Try to get out of it,” he said. She struggled against the ropes, but she was held in tight, “Good…”

Bull reached behind him and found the collar. He wrapped it around her neck and latched it tightly, causing her to gasp,

“Are you my obedient little mabari?” he asked,

“Yes.” she said, practically drooling with anticipation. Bull leaned down to kiss her, but just as she started to respond, there was a knock. Malika jerked her head back, surprised. It came from down the stairs.

“Relax, Inquisitor…” He put his hand on her face and she gave him a confused look that he returned with an evil smile, “Is it ok if my friend comes up?”

Her eyes widened and her face went even paler than usual,

“Y-y-your friend?” she stammered. Her head went fuzzy and she started breathing heavy, but she also felt a jolt of arousal pulse through her.

“You can say no, Kadan...But I don’t think you really want to do that…” Bull ran his hand down her chest, pulling and teasing her nipple as he did, causing her to moan.

“Besides…” he said, “Nobody will ever find out...you can trust he won’t say a word.”

Malika did want this. Being put on display, being used as a plaything for Iron Bull and whoever he saw fit to share her with...these had been fantasies of hers...but she was scared. This was all so real.

“You want to be my good little slut, don’t you, Inquisitor?” he said after she didn’t respond. Malika took deep breath,

“Yes.” she said. Bull smiled and laughed,

“There’s my good girl. Come on up!” he yelled. 

Malika’s heart beat fast as she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Whoever it was would see her like this and have access to her entire body. She blushed and felt a throbbing between her legs...was she having second thoughts? She looked up at Iron Bull with terrified eyes and he looked back down at her, still smiling that devil’s smile. She focused on her collar and the invisible hand it represented. Bull would never do anything he thought would actually hurt her, physically or mentally. He was here, he was in control and she was safe. She didn’t say the watchword.

A figure emerged by the staircase, but that corner of the room had grown dark. She could see that he was tall and a human, she squinted as he stepped into the light. Blond hair and a strong jaw--it was Grim. Of course it was Grim...he won’t say a word, thought Malika. Iron Bull had gotten that one right.

She squirmed a bit in her restraints as he came closer. Her entire body was blushing and she thought her heart might beat through her chest. She didn’t know what to expect,

“Grim, glad you could join us,” said Bull casually, like there was nothing strange about this situation at all, “What do you think of my pet?”

Grim made a noise of approval and started to unbutton his shirt while he looked her over. When it fell open, Malika couldn’t help but admire his chiseled chest. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she liked what she saw. It obviously showed in her face because Bull started laughing a little,

“See, Inquisitor...I said you wouldn’t want to say no.”

She didn’t know if she could blush any more but she bit her lip as the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. Bull nodded to Grim and he came closer. He stood next to her and reached down to touch her chest, causing her to gasp at the sudden chill of his touch against her hot, reddened skin. He liked that. It made him more bold, soon he had one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it while he ran his thumb across the nipple.

Iron Bull moved away and Malika turned her head to see where he was going,

“I just want to watch for now…” he said with a grin. He stood up and for a brief moment she watched him as he removed his belt, but then she felt Grim’s weight on top of her and his mouth on her other breast. She looked down and enjoyed the view of his shoulders as he licked and bit at her nipple. She felt his bare abdomen writhing between her legs and she bucked up against it. Grim looked up for a moment at her wanton face and actually smiled. He licked two of his fingers and put them inside her, but continued to squeeze and suck on her breasts.

Malika moaned and threw her head back, then glanced over at Iron Bull who was leaning on the headboard with one knee on the bed, watching her and stroking his massive erection. Malika smiled and bit her tongue. One gorgeous man on her and another on stand-by, she could get used to this.

Suddenly Grim took himself away from her chest and planted his face between her legs. Malika let out an audible curse, he was not slow! What he lacked in skill, he made up for in eagerness. He lapped at her with quick strokes of his tongue, taking small breaks to suck on her clit or bite her outer lips. He continued to use his fingers inside her; she moaned and pulled on her restraints.

Iron Bull reached over and put his hand on her head,

“You like that, Inquisitor? Do you like being shared?”

“Yes, Iron Bull!”

He put his thumb in her mouth and grabbed her jaw, continuing to make eye contact with her. He looked downright demonic and Malika loved it.

Grim stepped back from the bed for a moment. He was standing at the edge, starting to remove his breeches. Malika watched, straining her head forward to get a good view. His breeches dropped to the floor and he was standing to attention. It was sizeable and attractive, but of course, nowhere near the size she was used to nowadays. Still, she was excited, fucking Iron Bull was never a complete pleasure scenario. Like the collar she wore around her neck, she was just tight enough to never forget who owned her.

Bull continued to stroke her hair and occasionally violate her face with his fingers as Grim climbed back on top of her. Without delay, he placed himself at her entrance and pushed in. She squeaked and shivered and her eyes widened. She wasn’t used to penetration being that quick and easy...it was nice for a change. He began to thrust quickly inside her, his abdomen making a light slapping noise every time he filled her. Malika sighed and moaned as pleasure overtook her. She bucked up against him and tightened her inner muscles around him, causing him to moan in turn.

She felt Bull climb up on the bed next to her, he straddled her outstretched arm and placed himself at her mouth. She licked him eagerly, lamenting that she couldn’t get a good enough angle to take the whole tip in her mouth. Still, the thought of being overwhelmed by two men while tied to the bed made her giddy and even more sensitive to Grim’s hurried thrusts.

She was working up to an orgasm and was almost there when she saw Grim lean down and start to work on the other side of Iron Bull’s cock. Andraste’s tits! thought Malika. She watched wide eyed as Bull slid his cock between them and she felt the wetness of Grim’s mouth drip onto her. She couldn’t take it any longer. She screamed and bore down as she came hard. Seconds later, she could already feel the wetness from her explosive orgasm creeping under her bottom,

“Nice job, Grim.” said Iron Bull as he reached down to feel the dampness between Malika’s legs.

Grim had noticed, too and he rose, separating from Iron Bull. He was focusing totally on Malika, pulling her hips to him and fucking her hard. A few moments later he let out a hard grunt as he let loose inside of her. Bull backed away and Grim leaned forward to give Malika a deep, wet kiss. She relaxed into her restraints, cum drunk and exhausted from all the excitement. Grim went to go wipe himself off and Bull started untying the ropes,

“Don’t get too comfortable, Kadan,” Bull teased, letting one of her legs fall down on the bed, “We’re not done with you yet.”

She pushed her head back into her pillow and groaned,

“Fuck!” she cried. She reached down between her legs with a newly free hand and pulled it back out, her fingers were sticky and white with what Grim had left inside her,

“I think Grim might be done…” she said, showing her hand to Iron Bull. Bull smirked, then grabbed her hand and licked it clean,

“Nah, that’s the great thing about Grim. He’s never done.”

Malika looked to the side and saw Grim sitting on the couch. He was watching them while stroking his already renewed erection. Malika laughed and put her hand to her face. This was crazy.

Once he had her completely untied, Bull came close to her,

“Are you ok, Kadan?” he asked sincerely. She raised her eyebrows and gave an over exaggerated nod,

“You don’t want to say the watchword?”

Malika stood up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Iron Bull’s neck. She took a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of him...it was a strange time for such an unexpected rush of emotion to come over her, but it did. She held him tight for a moment, but then tilted her head back to look at him,

“I’m just getting started...” she said. Iron Bull growled and lifted her by the waist. He placed her on the ground in front of him and reached down next to the bed. He procured the chain lead. She had almost forgotten about it, but was now eager have it on. He opened the shackle at the end and attached it to her collar. For a moment he moved her back and forth with it and she followed obediently,

“That’s a good pet,” he said, “Come on.”

Bull took the leash and dragged Malika over to the couch. She coughed a little bit as the collar strained against her neck. Iron Bull sat next to Grim and grabbed Malika’s head, shoving it down on his cock. She opened wide, letting in in as far as it would go, but after a few moments of sucking on it, she felt Grim grab her by the hair and pull her to him. She put her lips on the end of his length but he was impatient and pushed her head down quickly, shoving himself all the way to her throat. She gagged and squirmed, but he paid no mind and continued to guide her head up and down. Iron Bull still had the leash in his hand and he held it so tight she had to strain against it slightly to take Grim completely in. After a while of that, Bull pulled hard on the leash and guided her back to him. She continued that way for a bit, getting dragged back and forth between them, her eyes watering and saliva running down her chin; but then Iron Bull stood up and threw her down on the couch.

He kneeled at the edge and wasted no time, thrusting himself inside her. It was easier than usual since she was so warmed up, but it still elicited a gasp from her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, having Iron Bull inside her felt like coming home. Grim came over and began to nibble Malika’s breasts again and she closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her.

It wasn’t long before Grim started moving down. Malika opened her eyes and watched as he put his face between her legs and started licking her right where Iron Bull was fucking. She was overwhelmed, feeling so full and feeling Grim’s lips and tongue work on her. He took a hand to spread her open and started licking her clit directly. She cried out and almost tried to move him away, but Iron Bull grabbed her hands and pinned them to the back of the couch. He made a “tut tut” noise with his tongue,

“You can have your arms back when you come for me, Lady Inquisitor.”

Malika’s legs twitched and she squirmed while they kept at it. She involuntarily tightened her inside muscles, causing Bull to have to push harder with each thrust. She whined and screeched, but eventually out of nowhere an orgasm took her body, causing all her muscles to tighten and then relax. He pulled his cock out of Malika and put it up to Grim’s mouth, who accepted it readily. Malika watched as Bull thrust a few times into his mouth and then shoved himself back inside her. She was exhausted, but this change of pace renewed her interest. She let her body go limp while she enjoyed watching Iron Bull switch between the two of them.

She wasn’t able to rest for long, though. After a time, Iron Bull backed off and Grim went to find something from the other side of the room. She didn’t see what he had, but when he returned he grabbed her and pulled her on his lap, facing away. He bit at her ear while he held her up and eased her down on his cock. Her body tightened around it automatically and she enjoyed the reprieve from Iron Bull’s battering ram. Bull got in front of her and Grim pushed her forward so she could take him in her mouth. She took hold of him and eagerly started sucking.

While Grim continued to grind into her, she saw him reach next to him and grab the bottle of oil. That must have been what he picked up. Behind her he put some on his hand and rubbed it between her cheeks. She squeaked and looked back for a moment, but Iron Bull grabbed her head and made her continue. She felt him rub at her pucker and then slowly insert one finger into her. Malika whined into Iron Bull’s cock and he took it out for a moment,

“You ok, Kadan?” he asked seriously. Malika held her eyes closed and didn’t speak for a moment while Grim moved his finger in and out. Her nerves had caught up with her again and she felt her blush growing stronger. She inhaled and exhaled then nodded her head,

“Good,” said Iron Bull with satisfaction in his voice, “Then open up.”

She opened her mouth and Bull took the back of her head, pushing it up and down slowly. She let out a muffled moan as Grim inserted a second finger. His weren’t as big as Iron Bull’s, so it wasn’t as much of a shock as last time. He twisted them around and separated them a bit, widening her out, she tried to relax but she was still tense. Grim pulled her back and she detached from Bull. He held her to his chest and pulled himself out, placing himself instead at her second hole. Malika breathed heavily and closed her eyes tightly, getting ready to say the word if she had to. He lowered her down slowly and she felt herself stretch around his shaft as he slowly inched in. It didn’t hurt, but it felt strange...different. He pulled out and thrust back in again slowly. She whimpered.

Iron Bull came to her side and took her hand,

“Do you want to stop, Kadan?”

Malika shook her head, but she still held her eyes shut,

“Ok, but if you want to keep going, you’re going to have to stop being such a wimp.” He grabbed her leash and tugged on it, “Open your eyes.”

She did and focused on Iron Bull who was looming over her,

“Can you take that cock in your ass, Inquisitor?”

“Yes.” she said quietly,

“Yes who, Inquisitor?”

“Yes, Iron Bull I can take this cock in my ass.”

“That’s what I thought. Are you weak, Inquisitor?”

“No, Iron Bull.”

“So you can fucking take this, right?”

“Yes, Iron Bull.”

It was the strangest pep talk she had ever had, but it worked for her. She relaxed and it was easier, it actually started to feel good. Grim reached around and started rubbing her clit. It made her sigh, that area seemed even more sensitive since he had started fucking her. He reached down further and put his fingers inside her. She started to curse under her breath, it was feeling better and better.

Iron Bull just laughed. He was proud of her, and it was a great view. Watching her being spread out and fingered while being plowed from behind, her cheeks were redder than he had ever seen and the noises she was making were priceless.

“I have to get in on this.” he said and grabbed her. He pulled her off of Grim and onto his lap, facing him. Malika wrapper her arms around him and started kissing him wildly, which was great, but he needed her to sit down and get on his cock. He let her have one nice, deep one and then slammed her down. She buried her face in his chest while he fucked her. He kept on at a steady pace and Malika felt Grim’s hand on her back. He was behind her and she felt him lining himself up to her back hole again.

“Um...um...um…” mumbled Malika, “Are you…?” But before she could say any more, he was pushing himself in. Words could not describe the overwhelming sensation of having both of them in her at once. She mumbled and cursed and mewed and squeaked and made all sorts of other silly noises as they pounded her. Again, it didn’t hurt...It felt like she had been hit by a wall of sensation so intense that she couldn’t even decide what it was. She reached up and placed a hand on Iron Bull’s cheek and he grabbed her by the hair. The sharp pain snapped her to attention,

“Are you my slut, inquisitor?”

“Yes, Iron Bull!” she shouted, tears were rolling down her face,

“Who do you belong to?!”

“You Iron Bull, I belong to you...please…” Malika hardly knew what she was saying, but yes, she was his, she knew that much,

“Are you going to be a my good slut and come again?”

“Yes, Iron Bull!” she cried and immediately did as she was told. She tensed and shook and cried and her body went limp as pleasure took over. She felt herself slipping into that state she was in when Iron Bull used the flogger on her. She relaxed and let herself sink into it, like a warm bath. She heard Bull panting and knew that he would lose it soon, with the last of her strength she tilted her head and began to gently lick his nipple. He threw his head back and groaned as he finally let loose inside her. A few moments later, Grim came, too.

Grim walked off again to clean himself up, but Malika just stayed attached to Iron Bull, too overwhelmed to move. Grim came back and fell on the couch next to them and Iron Bull rolled Malika off to sit between them. He stroked her hair and Grim gently rubbed her stomach as she stared at the ceiling,

“So, how was that, Kadan?” asked a very smug Iron Bull

Malika mustered a smile and giggle,

“The Inquisitor greatly approves…”

  



	9. Silk and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malika prepares for Halamshiral. No sex in this chapter, but it's rather short.

“So, do you do two do that often?” asked Malika. Grim had left and now she and Iron Bull were laying in bed together. She had cleaned off and he was rubbing salve on her. She enjoyed the warm tingling of the salve coupled with the feeling of his large fingers massaging her gently. Bull laughed,

“No...not often…” he said as he closed up the jar. He placed it on the floor next to the bed.

She hummed thoughtfully,

“So, how do you decide who gets the special treatment?”

Bull slid back to sit up against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap,

“You know…” he said, wrapping one large arm around her, “Sometimes you’re passing through a tavern and see someone across the bar eyeing the whole group. Not just one of us...So you send the bartender over with a drink...have him tell her it’s from the big guy...and the blond.”

Malika chuckled,

“Does that actually work?”

“Sure. If I’ve read them right.”

Malika smiled and shook her head. The conversation lulled and she lifted his hand. His sheer size continued to impress her, she didn’t know if she could ever take it for granted. Her entire hand was only slightly larger than his palm. She brought it up to her face and nuzzled into it for a moment; she felt safe and happy in his arms, like she could stay that way forever...but that thought held a tinge of sadness. Forever might be a long time for a man like Iron Bull. She took a deep breath and held his hand to her heart,

“You certainly read me right.”

 

 

With only two more nights until they were to leave for Halamshiral, Malika’s advisors were at a stand still. Leliana and Josephine had been hard at work selecting appropriate attire for the ball, but the problem was, they couldn’t quite agree what that appropriate attire would be. For the men it was simple: red coats with gold epaulettes and blue sashes. They seemed plain and conservative, but they would serve their purpose and not make it look like the Inquisition was too frivolous with their coin. The women were another matter. Josephine insisted that it would be best if they presented a united front and emphasized the no-frills nature of the Inquisition. She proposed that the female Inquisition agents should dress the same as the men, an idea that Malika agreed with. Leliana was another story. She believed it was essential to show the Orlesians that the Inquisition could beat them at their own game in every sense. She had one of the finest tailors in Orlais create stunning gowns for all of them and each were as unique as the woman they had been designed for.

In the war room, Leliana had set the dresses up on mannequins and placed two full length mirrors in a corner. Malika walked among the dresses, her favorite was Cassandra’s. It was a stark black with sharp shoulder pieces. Straps cris-crossed her chest, attaching to a flat bust line. The bodice clung tightly to the mannequin, but the dress filled out at the bottom with three panels; the central one embroidered with an ornate, silver dragon. She was easily able to ascertain which dress belonged to whom, but there was one missing. Hers. Perhaps Leliana had considered Malika’s suggestion that she not be forced to parade around like some noble chaser in Orzammar’s Diamond Quarter.

“These are beautiful.” said Malika. Leliana smirked knowingly at her,

“You’re wondering where yours is.”

“No--um, it’s okay if you didn’t get me one…” she stammered, but she knew that wasn’t the case. From a darkened edge of the room Leliana proudly wheeled out another mannequin, this one covered in a black cloth,

“It’s so beautiful,” she said, her face lighting up, “I wanted you to see it on yourself first. Turn around and get undressed.”

She considered saying no, but this is the first time she had seen Leliana this excited. She seemed...happy...and it probably wasn’t wise to agitate Sister Nightingale...

“Go on!” she said. Malika turned around and began disrobing. She heard Leliana tending to the mannequin behind her and fought the urge to turn around. When she was done she stood facing the wall, crossing her arms against her breasts.

“You have such a beautiful figure, Inquisitor. You shouldn’t be so modest.” said Leliana.

“I know” said Malika. She cringed immediately at her ungrateful choice of words, “I mean...thank you...It’s just...we’re in the war room...I don’t want to be...inappropriate…”

“Not like the other day.” teased Leliana. Malika’s heart dropped. She knew. Who else knew? In the past, Malika would have revelled in the idea that someone knew about her and Iron Bull’s deviances, but their recent activities...she didn’t know how to respond.

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, Inquisitor. Some on my best friend.” she said, “But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

With that, a heavy mess of fabric was dropped on Malika’s shoulders. She reached up to find her way out the top and with some effort, she did.

“Keep your eyes closed!” said Leliana as she began to fasten the back, “I want it to be a real surprise!”

Malika did as she was told. There was a little she could already tell about the dress, though. It hardly covered her chest or her back and it had a very full skirt. She wasn’t sure how she’d even be able to walk. She heard the jingling of chains and another piece was placed upon her shoulders. It felt stiff, almost like armor and she felt the chill of metal on her arms and her chest.

Leliana took her hand and led her, stumbling, to the mirrors,

“Open your eyes.”

She did. It was like looking at a different person. A twisted version of herself. Beautiful, but wrong. It was a gown of rich purple that plunged deeply in front, showing off the curve of her breasts. It was trimmed at the bustline and at the hem with incredibly detailed embroidery; geometric patterns that harkened back to Orzammar and the deep roads. There was a separate shoulder piece made of black leather that stuck out on each side slightly like epaulettes with golden chains hanging from her shoulders and neck. In the back a bowed piece of fabric hung like a cape, adding drama but still showcasing her bare skin. Her body stiffened as she looked upon herself.

Leliana put a hand on her shoulder and Malika jumped,

“You look incredible, Inquisitor! Like a queen!” Leliana kneeled next to her and fussed with the dress, pulling at it and adjusting it while Malika stood there, dumbstruck,

“If your love sees you like this, we’ll have to clear off the war table again!”

“My--oh, Iron Bull? You don’t--I don’t think he’d be into all of this silk and fluff.”

Leliana raised her eyebrow,

“I think you are wrong, Inquisitor. For a spy, you are not as observant as I thought.”

“I wasn’t a spy for very long.” said Malika. She continued to look herself over in the mirror and took a deep breath,

“Leliana...I don’t think I’ve ever looked so beautiful in all my life.”

Leliana smiled knowingly at her and shook her head,

“But you would rather wear the other outfit…”

Malika nodded her head. Leliana continued looking her over for a bit longer,

“It’s a shame,” she said, “But I want you to be at your best.”

Malika relaxed and thanked her, relieved that she didn’t incur her wrath,

“But I think you should keep it,” she said, “The Iron Bull may surprise you.”

Malika tittered under her breath,

“He usually does…”

 


	10. Halamshiral

The trip to Halamshiral was a pleasant one. They arrived in the evening of the same day they had left and were put up in the house of one of Josephine’s friends. A noblewoman with a grand villa that was beyond beautiful. Malika wasn’t a fan of dresses or fancy clothes, but she was enamored with the gilded beauty of Orlesian art and architecture. When they were sent to their rooms, Malika tried to sleep. but none would come. She laid awake, worrying about the night ahead. Her room was well-appointed, but she was bored and curious about the rest of the house. Surely it couldn’t hurt to have a stroll, just to put her mind at rest.

She dressed and left her room, being careful not to make too much noise. Luckily, moving swiftly and silently was a talent of hers. She walked the candlelit halls, admiring the gold leafed moldings and rich tapestries. There was a library with towering bookshelves that she looked through for a time. The noblewoman seemed to have Varric’s entire collected works--even “Swords and Shields.” Malika knew it was only a matter of time before her and everyone who had gathered in the Inquisition would be immortalized in one of his works...and to be honest, she half-hoped it would be a serial romance...at least it wouldn’t make for dry reading.

She continued to explore, finding plenty of hidden treasures to look at, when she came across a large room covered wall-to-wall with paintings. There was an armchair in the center and from the back it was obvious who was sitting in it. His head and horns poked out the top and she could see his large elbow hanging over the side. He didn’t seem to notice her walking in, which wasn’t too surprising. She approached the chair and put her hand on his arm. The Iron Bull inhaled sharply through his nose and turned towards her, then he huffed out a little laugh when he saw her peeking up at him,

“Kadan,” he said, reaching over to run his fingers through her hair, “How long have you been there?”

“Just a minute.” she said. Bull adjusted himself in the seat and patted his lap. Malika climbed up and he pulled her close, planting a kiss on her head,

“This house is beautiful.” she said, sliding her hand along the back of his and intertwining their fingers,

“Yeah, it’s real pretty.”

“You think so?” asked Malika, “You like this kind of style?”

“Sure,” he said, and gently grabbed her chin, pointing her face up at him, “You know I like pretty things.”

She tilted her head to the side and gently nibbled at his thumb. He smiled slyly and pushed it in a bit more, letting her lick the tip of his finger while she thought about the conversation she’d had with Leliana. Thinking about it now, she could see what she meant; Iron Bull had style. He couldn’t fit easily into shirts, but he always looked pulled together with his wide, embossed belt and those silky, striped trousers. She thought about some of the other men she knew...Blackwall’s wardrobe was hideous, like he wasn’t even trying and Solas’ style...Vivienne said it best, “Unwashed apostate hobo.” Of course there was Dorian, but obviously Bull appreciated his looks. He even said it the first time they met, “The pretty ones are always the worst.”

Malika was pretty...she knew that and she had always been proud of it. She had full lips, a cute, round nose and large, gorgeous eyes. When she had her face tattooed, it only enhanced it. She loved the sharp, lavender marks on running down her forehead, cheeks and chin, she had them fill her lips and line her eyes in the same color. Was that pretty enough for Bull? Or did he wish she was more ladylike? There were few things in the world she wanted more than to please him, but she thought of herself in that purple gown; wrapped up like a gift for some lordling to open and it made her stomach churn.

Malika had been quiet in thought for too long. She came back to reality and tried to shake it off,

“I really like it, too…” she said, “What do you think? We could decorate Skyhold like this.”

“You’re asking me?”

“Of course.” she said, “It’s your home, too.”

Bull’s mind was ticking away. After the Inquisition finished their mission, what was he going to do? He supposed his plan had been to eventually return to the Qun, but he had no place there anymore. He could take off with the Chargers again, but he knew Malika wouldn’t disband the Inquisition unless she thought they were all out of evils to fight. Why lead his men away from good, stable work? Now the Inquisitor was sitting on his lap, asking him his opinion on decor and using the word “we.”

When Iron Bull didn’t respond immediately, Malika began to regret what she had said...she had no idea where he felt at home or if he considered Skyhold to be it. Not knowing what else to say, she corrected herself,

“I mean...I want you to feel at home…”

Iron Bull looked away, but he continued to hold her close to him and used his free hand to stroke her neck and chest. It was hard to reconcile his feelings with himself. He still felt like he kept the teachings of the Qun with him. In a volatile world, romance was a dangerous frivolity. Here they were, on the eve of an important operation that would have to be handled with extreme care, unfocused and fighting the sleep they would desperately need in the day to come. It was ill-advised, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt her body close to him, felt her mouth that even now was finding places to kiss. He thought of the adorable flush she got when she spoke without thinking and how amazing it was to watch her on the battlefield, moving so fast he could hardly tell where she was until an enemy keeled over from a backstab. When he made the choice to turn his back on the Qun, she was there for him, too. She reminded him that he could still be a good man. He didn’t know what the future would hold, but he wanted to see it through at her side.

“That’s a good idea,” he said as he began to lift her and bring her towards his lips, “We should do that.”

Malika smiled and he kissed her. There was something different about this particular kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her heartbeat quickened. He gently nudged her nose and bit her lower lip and she melted into him, feeling a warmth spread all over her body.

“We should go to bed…” he said when they finally separated,

“Yeah…” she said and put on her best sad puppy face, “But my bed is so big and cold...I don’t think I can fall asleep in it all alone…”

Bull smiled and held her as he stood,

“Maybe there’s something I can do about that.” he said and he carried her out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a whirlwind of activity. They were woken bright and early by Leliana, who threw open the door without knocking and sent a disgruntled Iron Bull back to his room. After that began several hours of review and preparation. By the time she was dressing for the ball she felt nearly incapable of speaking straight, she was so used to answering questions with questions. She was happy in her outfit, though. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked like a dashing little prince.

She was the first of the women to finish dressing, so she went to the parlour to wait. The most of the men were there, looking bored and anxious. She saw Iron Bull and felt her heart beat faster. He looked wonderful!

“Ah, and here she is, the woman of the hour.” said Cullen when he saw her. Iron Bull’s head darted up and towards the door, his eyebrow raised, but when he looked at her his face became stoic. It was just for a brief moment before he relaxed into a smile,

“How’s it feel to be out of all that leather, Kadan?”

“Oh, excellent…” she replied, “How does it feel to wear a shirt?” He laughed and she walked over to give him a kiss. Something was amiss. She was terrible at reading people, but she did get the feeling he was expecting more...he thought she would be dressed up...he had been looking forward to it. Suddenly her princely attire didn’t feel so special.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was long and their task arduous, but in the end the day was saved. There were toasts and speeches and congratulations abound, but Malika needed some air. She found herself on a balcony overlooking the gardens. It had been a good night, successful in almost every way. The empress was saved and beyond that, she had been reunited with her lover, Briala. Watching the hope on their faces as they looked at each other with renewed adoration was payment enough for the whole endeavor. It warmed her heart to think that love could blossom amidst so much chaos. The life she lived before the Inquisition had all but crushed any dreams she may have had of finding love for herself, but things were changing and she felt the light that had been so long extinguished begin to burn again.

“They ran out of that cheese dip,” said a voice from behind her, “Asked for more and they gave me this look. The assholes.”

Malika giggled silently as Iron Bull sidled up next to her,

“How ya doin’?” he asked,

“We achieved all our goals,” she said wistfully, “I’m enjoying the moment of peace.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, “You’ll get kicked in the teeth again soon enough. Hang onto the good stuff...Come on, the music’s finally got enough of a beat to dance to.”

Bull held out his arm, causing a goofy smile to come across Malika’s face,

“I’d love to!” she said, letting him lead the way,

“Good. They’re out of food.”

She stifled another snicker as they entered the ballroom. They walked hand in hand and the whispers began, causing butterflies in her stomach. They stepped onto the dance floor and stood awkwardly for a moment. Neither of them had really thought about how the whole dancing thing was going to work. The top of her head was barely above his waist, which was more than fine for their usual purposes, but here it posed a problem. They laughed and Malika lifted her hands, he took them and they began a clumsy waltz.

After a while, they were getting the hang of it. They moved in time with one another and Bull took every chance he could to spin her around, eliciting a giggle with each turn. The din of gossiping nobles grew louder, but Malika didn’t care. Her cheeks were rosy with delight and she felt lighter than air, a feeling that grew when Iron Bull unexpectedly lifted her into his arms. She laughed aloud as he swayed and turned her, happy to be at his eye level for once. A collective gasp came from the crowd and Malika knew there was no hiding their connection. She took pleasure in thinking of Leliana and Josephine grumbling in the corner of the ballroom, trying to explain them away.

“Let’s find somewhere a little more private,” she whispered into his ear,

“Thought you’d never ask.”

He put her down and she led him off the dance floor. People stared and whispered as they moved through the crowd, but Malika felt confident that she could eventually lose all the wandering eyes. They made their way through the vestibule and up the stairs into the library. There, Bull sat down and she climbed on his lap, eager to taste his lips. She kissed him hard and he returned it with passion. She had never been to a ball, but the carta threw their share of parties. They were louder and wilder, but they too had dark corners where one could go for some fun. Thinking back to those times made their tryst even more exciting. They groped and necked, enjoying the moment like two kids hiding from prying, adult eyes. Malika didn’t think she had ever kissed him so much or so deeply before. They had always been in a hurry to move onto more illicit matters, but just feeling him against her now was overwhelming and intoxicating. She reached up to touch his horns as she moved from his lips to his cheek to his ear, giving it a lick and a nibble, causing him to groan quietly and grab her bottom, pulling her closer. She kissed up and down his neck, enjoying the taut flesh over his bulging muscles, letting her tongue explore the crevices in between. As handsome as he looked in his red velvet, she missed having access to all that bare skin and it took some holding back to stop herself from tearing his buttons open and burying her face in his delectable pecs.

Bull was having self control issues of his own. He grabbed her by the hair and brought her mouth back to his, seizing it with his tongue. Beneath her she could feel his cock, hard and hot against her crotch. He thrust upwards as he continued to invade her mouth. She pushed herself down on him and let the pressure stimulate her, but she didn’t know if that would be enough. She felt her sense of propriety falter as she began to weigh the pros and cons of letting him take her right there. It was clear Bull had the same thing on his mind.

He lifted her up and held her in one arm as he stood and turned their chair towards a corner, then furiously began to undo the buttons on her trousers. She considered stopping him, but when she saw the lust on his face she became his slave. She helped him remove her breeches then straddled him, fully nude from the waist down. She began to unfasten him as he reached around and gently poked at her dripping cunt,

“That’s a good little slut,” whispered Iron Bull, “You’re gonna let me fuck you right here? Anyone could walk in...What would the Empress think if she saw the Inquisitor on the cock of an Ox-man?”

“She’d be jealous” said Malika, “At least, she should be.”

She had freed his cock and ran her hand from the base all the way to the precome on the tip. A shiver ran through her body as she thought of his massive rod penetrating her, but she didn’t have to imagine for long. He lifted her up and placed himself at her entrance. Slowly she let herself slide down, still having to adjust to his girth even after so many nights together. She shuddered as she felt him hit the back and he let out a grunt that Malika felt as a gust of hot air on her forehead. He guided her slowly up and down his length and she savored every inch. After working so hard all night, having to watch every movement and every word, she relished the loss of control. The feeling of utter possession as he moved inside her, filling her to the very back every time, pushing against her clenching inner walls. He remained at a slow pace, sinking low in the chair so that, for the first time, their lips could meet during their copulation. He dug his hand into her hair and used it to hold her face to his. The tight grasp made her scalp tingle at the root and added to the symphony of sensation. The cold bite of air against her backside, the blunt, stretching pleasure of Iron Bull’s cock inside her, the liquid movements of his lips on her mouth that was swollen and sensitive with arousal and now the stinging tightness of his hand on her head.

He let her hair go and nuzzled into her shoulder, grunting softly has he continued his languid rhythm. Malika opened her eyes and peered out from under Bull’s horn. It was then she realized they weren’t alone. There was a man in a mask, leaning on a bookshelf across the aisle from them. It was dark, but there was no way he didn’t know who he was watching. Malika’s alabaster skin shone in the darkness, marred only by her telltale facial tattoos and Iron Bull was unmistakeable even amongst the Qunari. The masked man knew she had seen him and their eyes met for a long moment. She could jump up and excuse herself, get dressed hurriedly and plead to the man not to repeat what he had seen, but instead she looked in his eyes and reached up with her marked hand, letting the glow cast itself on the back of Iron Bull’s head for a moment before she grabbed it, then began to slowly kiss and nibble up his neck, making him sigh from the touch. For the first time she felt truly wicked and powerful,

I’m the Inquisitor, she said with her eyes, What the fuck are you going to do about it?

The man stood erect and looked away, finally deciding he probably should leave. Now that he was gone, Malika pushed herself hard on Bull’s cock, urging him to step up the pace. She felt him smile into her neck as he met her request. He bounced her hard against himself, raising his hips to meet her, making her breath become ragged. Their lips met again and glided against each other, lip on lip with the occasional teeth biting and teasing. Malika was so close,

“Yes, yes, yes…” she whispered into his mouth,

“You gonna come for me, kadan?”

“M-m-my name…” she mumbled in her pre-orgasmic stupor,

“What?” said Bull,

“Please...say my name.”

He let out a huff,

“Uh...um...I...Malika.”

At the sound of her name she let out a high pitched sigh. It might have been the first time he had ever called her by it...in fact, she couldn’t remember the last time anybody had called her by her name. It felt intimate and almost naughty.

“Come for me, Malika.” said the gruff voice in her ear. She did. Once she was finished Bull reached up again to pull her head back by the hair and looked at her face as he made his last few thrusts and spent himself inside her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home from Halamshiral was as pleasant as the trip there; even more so given the success of their mission. The court was abuzz with new gossip about the Inquisitor and her Qunari lover, but thankfully their library tryst had gone unnoticed by all save the one masked man. When they arrived home, it was late. Malika climbed to her chambers sleepily and sank into her bed. It had been nice being in such close quarters with her companions at the chateau...even better that Iron Bull had slept in her bed both nights while they were away. She felt comfortable, but lonely in her huge space. She had begun to drift into an unsatisfied sleep when she heard a door creak open and steps on the stairs. Heavy, familiar. She watched as Bull’s horns slowly rose above the bannister and he came to the landing,

“I’ve been kicked out.” he said,

“What?” said Malika, barely able to keep her eyes open,

“Krem and Harding have been using my room...well, are using my room...can I stay here with you?”

Malika let out a contented sigh and let her head fall heavily into her pillow. Iron Bull pulled back the sheets and started taking off his boots,

“Thanks, kadan.”

  



	11. A Story for the Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Cassandra sparks memories from Malika's past that she'd rather forget.

Ever since the Winter Palace, people had been taking a serious interest in the love life of the Inquisitor. Word had spread and the rumors were wild and varied. Some said The Iron Bull was a Qunari spy who had seduced the inquisitor and made her a puppet of the Qun--they were right about the spy part, Malika supposed. Others claimed that on the night of the ball Morrigan had bewitched the pair with blood magic in a ploy to seed strife in the Inquisition and claim power for herself. It seemed the hardest rumor for the people to believe was a crazy theory that the Inquisitor and Iron Bull may simply be friends turned lovers who enjoyed each other’s company despite their obvious differences. Malika didn’t care what they believed. She knew her good work would speak louder than any rumor.

She mused on these thoughts one day as she strolled the grounds, walking up and down stairs, on the battlements and through towers. She stopped when she happened upon Cassandra, sitting at a table in her normal spot above the armory, deep in thought. Malika approached and she looked up.

“Ah, Inquisitor…” she said, her voice sharp with purpose, “I have been meaning to talk with you.”

“Oh, have you? What did I do this time?”

Cassandra laughed slightly,

“Nothing.” she said dismissively, “I wanted to ask you about The Iron Bull”

Malika smirked,

“What do _you_ want to know about The Iron Bull, Lady Pentaghast?”

Cassandra jerked back at her tone,

“Nothing like that, Inquisitor. It’s just, the eyes of Thedas are upon you, they will want to know what your intentions are with the Qunari. Should someone ask, you must not be taken by surprise.”

“What would they ask?” she said as she pulled up a chair,

”Well...what is he to you?”

“He’s my best friend.” she said, “He’s my partner, my confidant...my heart.”

Cassandra listened to her with raised eyebrows, she was taken aback by her bold and sincere response. She almost expected her to say she was kidding, but she was completely serious,

“Do you love him?” she asked. Cassandra had begun to sit up and found herself inching forward on her chair as she listened.

This time Malika took longer to answer. Her eyes darted side to side to make sure they were alone,

“Yes.” she said and felt her stomach clench. This was the first time she admitted that out loud. She felt as if it had been waiting on her lips forever, “Yes.” she said again, allowing waves of sweet anxiety to crash upon her mind. Yes, she loved the Iron Bull. Yes.

“Does he know?” asked Cassandra. Her eyes were uncharacteristically eager,

“Well...um...he...yes?” Malika looked down at the table for a moment, “I mean, he’s Ben-Hassrath--was Ben-Hassrath--he’d know, right?”

“You must tell him!” cried Cassandra with conviction, “He may feel it, but to hear the words from your lips--” she caught herself romanticising and stopped before it got out of hand. She leaned back in her chair in an attempt at casualness, “Will you marry him?”

“No.” said Malika, “Absolutely not.” the suggestion caused heat to rise in her face. Cassandra was taken aback,

“Is there something wrong?”

“No...it’s just...we’re not trying to cement an alliance with the Qunari...that ship has…ok, that’s not a good metaphor...anyway, I see no reason. He’s my lover, not my possession and I don’t intend to treat him like one.”

“I don’t understand.” said Cassandra, “Marriage isn’t about owning somebody. It’s two people joining souls in the eyes of the Maker.”

“I’m sorry...I guess it must be different among humans, but where I come from marriage is rarely about love. Dwarves do it for power or political gain. It’s because they want something, not because they love their spouse. I used to think that becoming the wife or…” a lump rose in her throat, “concubine to some heartless noble would be my inevitable fate. I would bear their children, hoping for sons since our daughters would be taken from me and abandoned in the deep roads. My parents would have me enter that life. It would have made them _proud_. I thank the Maker every day for saving me from that.”

Cassandra looked at her in horror. It was clear she had never been explained the twisted intricacies of Dwarven marriage and breeding.

“Do Dwarves not...love?”

“I do.” said Malika, “It appears that Varric does...but neither of us have had much luck loving other Dwarves.”

“So...you have been in love before?” asked Cassandra. Again she had begun to inch forward on her chair. Her hands were stretching slowly across the table, almost as if she were reaching out, perhaps to comfort her. The conversation was putting Malika in a bad state. She hadn’t been thinking much about her old life and looking back made her bitter.

“I have.” she said softly, “And it was turned against me. I don’t even know if she ever loved me back.”

At this, Cassandra did take her hand, and her sympathetic eyes bore into Malika’s,

“What was her name?” she asked.

Malika gripped her hand back tighter than she meant to. She had never told this story to anyone and it wasn’t easy.

“Amli,” she said after a long pause, “She was the steward to one of the nobles I served...a Deshyr…”

“Was she beautiful?”

“Oh yes. She had this long, blonde hair that she braided and it went all the way down her back, and her eyes...sky blue...but of course she’d never know that...she’d never seen the sky. The Deshyr she worked for would constantly make passes at me. I was used to that, but he was relentless. He sent me gifts and letters and he kept thinking of new reasons to get me to work for him. He wanted me to join his household. I would have found another contact to deal with him, but every time I went to see him, I got to see her. She was so kind and naive...she was too good to be trapped underground. I didn’t know anyone like her and before I knew it, she was all I could think about. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to steal her away, I thought maybe we could run off together and just leave everything behind.”

“What happened?”

“Well, one night I finally got the courage to ask her out for a drink and she said yes...so I took her to this tavern I was staying at in the shady part of town. It wasn’t nice, but technically I’m casteless so I didn’t have many options...We talked for hours and eventually she asked me if I had thought about the Deshyr’s proposal and I told her no, that there was only one reason I even worked with him anymore...and then I kissed her.”

Malika could still remember that kiss so clearly. She remembered the rush of adrenaline as she reached to touch the side of Amli’s face and felt her fingers brush through the wispy hairs on her forehead. Her eyes widened as she came close, but then her face softened and their lips met. She placed her hand on her other cheek and parted her lips with her tongue. She yielded to her and Malika’s heart raced. She held her so close and kissed her so deep as her mind wandered to dreams of taking her away. She was certain that if Amli could just see what lied above ground that she would never want to set foot in Orzammar again.

Malika invited her to her room and she accepted. When they arrived, Malika backed onto the bed and pulled her down on top. As they kissed, she reached around and untied the leather thong that bound her hair into the braid. As she combed it loose with her fingers, it began to fall. Soon she was surrounded in a canopy of gold,

“You are so beautiful.” Malika told her. Amli smiled and blushed as Malika began to unfasten the back of her dress. The top drooped until it came falling down, exposing large, round breasts. Her flush extended down her chest and heat radiated off of her. The sensation of her body being so close was more intoxicating than Malika had ever imagined.

She grinned and rolled her over, then started to kiss and nibble on her neck while she felt up her chest. Her smile widened as she felt Amli grope at the buttons on her coat. Malika sat up and straddled her and in one hurried movement, peeled off her coat and the top underneath. Amli’s eyes widened, she reached up and cupped one of her breasts with a warm, soft hand. Malika lowered herself and kissed her, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. She began to move down, kissing her jawline then going in to suck on the delicate skin on her neck, making Amli moan and squirm beneath her. She couldn’t help but giggle at how sensitive she was and it made her all the more excited to move further down.

She left her neck and kissed a trail to her breast, hovering above her nipple with an impish look in her eye. Amli watched her with baited breath as she lowered her head and took it in her mouth. She nipped and licked it, enjoying the sighs from her partner. The look and feel of her body was practically hypnotic and Malika felt like she could stay with her there forever. She took her time, switching between each breast, letting her fingers tug and rub whichever one her mouth left behind.

Heat rose from Amli’s body and her skin was practically red; beneath her full skirt, her legs shifted and squeezed together as the stirring between them intensified. Feeling her twitching reminded Malika that she had hardly experienced all the wonders her body had to offer. She stood up and pulled down on the dress. Amli smiled and looked away nervously, but lifted her body, allowing Malika to slide it clean off, leaving only a soaked piece of white fabric between her and her prize. She ran her hand over the aching mound and breathed in heavily,

“I’m sorry--” blurted Amli, “It’s really...wet...down there--I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” She put her hands over her face and clutched her thighs together tight. Malika laughed,

“You know that’s normal, right?”

“W-what?” she said, letting her hands lower slightly,

“Well, better than normal...it’s good…”

“Oh” said Amli. She uncovered her face, but her body still held clear signs of unease. Malika hadn’t expected her to be experienced, but at the same time she was taken aback at how utterly naive she was; how out of touch she must have been with her own desires.

“Here,” said Malika. She stood up and began to unfasten her breeches while Amli looked on with wide, unreadable eyes. She let the garment fall to the ground and stood naked at the edge of the bed for a moment before she climbed back towards Amli,

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Don’t stop.” she said urgently. Malika’s heart fluttered and she seized her mouth again while she gently crawled on top of her. Amli placed her hands on her waist, but Malika reached back and took one of them. She slowly brought it around and guided it between her legs and held it just an inch away from her heated quim. Amli bridged the gap, letting herself feel the slick folds.

“See?” said Malika. She started kissing and nipping at her neck while Amli explored her, first just skimming her slit, but then delving deeper. Malika let her hand wander as well, brushing up against Amli’s stomach and inching lower, fingers slowly creeping under the fabric of her smallclothes. Hearing no objection, she reached past the soft patch of hair to find the source of her wetness. She plunged her fingers between her lips and slowly, softly circled the top of her clit, causing her partner to whimper and nuzzle into her neck.

“Is that good?” asked Malika. Amli made an unintelligible yet positive noise. Malika turned her head, nibbled at her earlobe and playfully licked it,

“Want me to do something that will feel even better?” she whispered. Amli went quiet and Malika sat up to look at her face. It was clear she was overwhelmed with sensation. Her eyes were foggy and her breathing erratic. Malika let her finger swiftly run over the underside of her swollen nub, causing her to cry out and seek her lips for comfort.

“Please.” she said finally.

Malika climbed backwards over her body until she was positioned between her legs, then slowly started to pull down her smallclothes and was surprised when Amli eagerly aided her in shedding them. Her legs were now spread open and Malika gazed upon her, truly amazed at where the night had gone. She brushed her thumb through the thick tuft of golden hair over her velvety pinkness then, unable to wait any longer, dove in.

She started slowly, kissing and nibbling on her outside lips, enjoying the feeling of her legs twitching ever so slightly at the sensation and anticipation. She kissed at the center lightly, then again more deeply and let her tongue explore the outer layers, tasting her sweet slickness. Amli began to moan softly so she went deeper, finding her swollen pearl and gently licking it with slow laps of her tongue. The moans turned to squeaks and Malika giggled as she worked to find the best way to please her, finally settling on a rhythm of long licks coupled with gentle sucks on her inner lips. After a time, Amli began to twitch and shake, finally grabbing onto the back of her head, holding her in place while she climaxed.

Malika remained between her legs for a while, resting her head on her stomach, listening to her heavy breathing,

“Did I do ok?” asked Malika. Amli’s face was red, she smiled coyly,

“Uh huh.”

Malika smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. She wiped her face off with the sheet and went to kiss her again…

“She stayed with me that night.” Malika told Cassandra, “And I thought we could have a future together...I was a fool…”

“How were you a fool?” asked Cassandra. She was listening intently, leaning over the table with her head in her hand.

“I thought that she would leave her life for me...that she would run away with me. I started making plans, I thought maybe we could go to Tevinter or something...I heard surface dwarves have more options there. I continued getting work from the Deshyr, but he had stopped the proposals and was more or less leaving me alone...I thought he had finally given up...and every time I was in town she would come see me. She would ask me questions about the surface and I described it to her. The hills, the plant life and the sky. I said I’d show her someday and she said she’d like that…”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Well, one day I was making a delivery to the Deshyr and when I arrived, Amli wasn’t there. There was someone else. I asked where she was and all he told me was that she no longer held the position of steward. Then I went to see the Deshyr and he introduced me to his new wife…”

Malika stared down at the table blankly,

“No!” Shouted Cassandra, “He didn’t! It wasn’t--”

She nodded,

“He made it very clear that if I wanted to continue seeing her it would be under his roof...as a part of his household. I could give myself to him or never see her again.”

Again Cassandra’s eyes were wide and full of emotion,

“What of her? Did she have no say in this? Surely she didn’t approve of this plan.”

“That’s just the thing, Cassandra, she did. The Deshyr left us alone to talk, probably hoping she’d convince me to stay. I asked her what happened and how she could do this to me and all she could say was that it’s an honor for us both...that bearing his sons would make my ancestors proud. She said I would want for nothing...I told her all I wanted was her. I told her I loved her and I begged her to come with me, but it was too late. She believed what she was saying, she had gotten what she wanted.

“I went home to find out that I wasn’t welcome anymore--violently so. My parents had been a part of this plan. If it hadn’t been for my brother...well, I guess I don’t want to think about what could have happened.”

Cassandra reached for Malika’s hand again and held it very gently,

“I am so sorry, my friend.” she said,

“It’s ok…” said Malika, giving Cassandra’s hand a little squeeze, “I’ve left that life behind me. So many people died at the conclave, but Andraste chose me so that I can live. I intend to honor her gift by living the best, fullest and happiest life I can. I will not fail her and I will not fail myself.”

 


	12. Say the Word

“I need your help,” said Malika. She stood across the table from Leliana who raised her eyebrow at her.

“Are you...sweating, Inquisitor?”

She was. Her breath was shallow and her hands clutched at her sides. A lump rose in her throat.

“No…” she said and pulled at her collar, “I mean--it’s warm--but no...Listen, are you busy?”

“I’m always busy, but what do you need?”

Malika looked around; there were a few of Leliana’s agents, but other than that they were alone.

“I want you to…dress me up...for Iron Bull.”

A smile grew across Leliana’s face.

“I was right!”

“You were right,” said Malika, “Now, could we maybe go somewhere a little more private?”

“Did you want to do this tonight, Inquisitor?” asked Leliana, taken aback.

“Yes,” she said as if that was a particularly ridiculous question, “Tomorrow I might be dead.”

Leliana agreed to help and told her to wait in her chambers. Once there, she scribbled out a message to Iron Bull, giving him a time to be back in their room and handed it off to a guard. She hoped he would be happy with her surprise...she wanted at least one more night to be fully together before...the end. Ever since they had returned from the Arbor Wilds, she had become increasingly aware of her mortality and the direness of their situation. Her situation. She had no doubt that in the end, good would conquer over evil, but great victories were rarely won without sacrifice; and if she truly was the instrument of the Maker, the appropriate sacrifice would be her.

The newly added voices in her head didn’t help much. By this time, she had become begrudgingly used to intrusions in her thoughts. When the mark first caused her to start dreaming, she thought she would never be able to trust the world as it was again. Thankfully, Solas had been there, ever understanding and willing to share his expansive knowledge. With his help, the dreams that once terrified her were now simply fascinating, and he taught her tricks to distinguish the two worlds from each other. These tricks were invaluable in these surreal times...but they didn’t help shut out the constant din in her head, reminding her that it was time to act... reminding her that her time was short.

Leliana arrived about an hour later with her purple dress--this time without the shoulder piece--and far more supplies than Malika had expected. She had crates brought up, full of candles, oils, fabrics, and flowers. Any item one might consider a luxury.

“Where did you even find all this?” asked Malika in awe.

“Oh, I have my ways, Inquisitor...I also asked a favor of our Lady Vivienne--”

“You didn’t!” cried Malika, “You told Vivienne about this!?”

Leliana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Of course I did, and she was more than happy to lend a hand. You may not always see eye to eye--maker knows she and I do not--but she is not so snooty as she may seem. She cares about you. She wants to help.”

“That’s nice, but I don’t want all of Skyhold knowing about my...special plans…” she grumbled

“And Cassandra didn’t want Varric knowing she reads his books. Sometimes we must make compromises--Ah, here’s the tub, go get undressed.”

Malika did as she was told and they set to their task. First was a bath, of course, with oils that smelled heavenly and left her skin soft and glowing. After drying completely Leliana set to fixing her hair while she dictated to her agents where to place candles and drape fabric. She swept her bangs out of her face and brought them up to a braid crowning the top of her head. Malika laughed and looked around the room. She so rarely put her hair up and the world was so much brighter with it out of her eyes.

Leliana had a tool that she warmed in the fire and used to lightly curl the ends of her hair, then pinned something shiny in place. She marvelled at Leliana’s skill. Had she not been such an insolent child, Malika would have been proficient at this, too. Her mother loved dressing her up and doing her hair while whispering into her ear about what it would be like when Malika joined a noble house and could wear such fine clothes every day. It was a life to be envied, a life worth abandoning your crying, infant daughters in the deep roads for...or fully grown ones, for that matter.

After a long while, they were done. Malika sat facing the fire on a chaise lounge draped in luxurious red fabric as she waited for Bull to arrive. Her quarters were a sight to behold. Candles on every surface, rose petals strewn on the bed. The fire crackled and she gazed into the dark base of the flames, her heart pounding.

The door creaked then closed. He had arrived. Her shoulders tensed up as she listened to his footsteps on the stairs. There was a confused noise as his head peeked over the bannister, and then:

“ _Kadan_.” he said, his voice was low, guttural. Swiftly, he came to her side and knelt next to her by the fire.

“What is this?” he said. His hands were already on her, feeling the shape of her breasts through the silky fabric, “When did you…? _Kadan_ …”

He couldn’t find words, but his hands spoke for him. He felt the skirt and groped her chest, then ran his hands up to her neck to bury his fingers in her soft curls. The dress was demoralizing, but feeling him against her, so heated and passionate, excited her. He breathed in then stood back to look her over,

“Leliana had it made for the Winter Palace...but I...I told her I didn’t want it...Do you like it?”

“ _Kadan_ …” said Iron Bull in that same low moan.

“Is that all you can say?”

“Kadan...Malika... _my Lady_ \--”

“ _Please_ , don’t call me that.” she groaned.

“You don’t like that?” said Bull. She shook her head and he gave her a stern look, then slowly walked around the chaise, finally kneeling behind her, taking her neck with one hand and letting the other traverse her body, feeling the fabric and occasionally dipping down beneath her low bustline.

“You don’t like being called ‘ _my lady...’”_ he said and tightened his grip on her neck with the last two words.

“No, I don’t.”

“You told Leliana you didn’t want this…”

“Yes…” she sighed as his wandering fingers found one of her nipples and pinched tightly. There was a meanness in his voice that she couldn’t help but want--love.

“So, you don’t like this dress?”

He spoke softly into her ear and the warm breath made her tingle.

“I hate it.” she said honestly. She was now panting and squirming beneath his touch.

“Then why are you wearing it?”

It felt as if time stopped. He took his hand off her breast, moved his face away from her ear and just barely let go of her neck. She breathed heavily as she answered.

“F-for you! I...I thought...you would like it.”

“I do, Kadan,” he said as he drew her in again. He let his hand slide down from her chest until he reached the bottom of the plunging neckline, “But let me make one thing clear to you.”

He grabbed the front of her dress with both hands and began to pull it apart straight down the middle.

“Never.” _rip, “_ Do anything. _” rip, “_ You don’t want _,” rip, “_ For me. _”_ and with that he leaned forward and finished the job, tearing the dress completely down to the hem, leaving it in two separate parts.

Now that she was exposed, he reached down and felt her wet cunt that had been throbbing ever since he first touched her that night.

“I know what you want.” He said in her ear, letting his stubble tickle her neck and make her squirm, “You want to be a bad girl, you want to be my little slut, you want me to fuck you so hard you’ll walk funny for a week. Isn’t that what you want, Inquisitor?”

“Yes!” she cried. His free hand came up again, taking her by the neck and pulling her closer. Bull began to lick and bite at her ear, making her squeal.

“I want that, too, my pet. So from now on, the only dressing up I want you to do for me is putting your collar around your neck so I can hold onto it while I fuck you like the little bitch you are. You got that?”

“Oh, fuck yes.” she said. He let go of her and she scrambled to the bed, letting her ruined gown fall off her shoulders as she went. She ducked down, pulled out a hidden box and found her collar and chain lead. She took the collar and hastily brought it up to her neck.

“No, I want to do this part,” said Bull, “Let me show my mabari who’s boss.”

He threaded the end through the latch and pulled it tightly. She gasped.

“Too tight?” he asked.

“Just right,” she said breathlessly.

He attached the lead and pulled her towards him, letting her face collide with his cock that was straining against the fabric of his trousers.

“You know what to do,” he said. She did. She undid his belt, letting it fall along with his pants. Without wasting any time, she took him in her mouth as far as she could, letting the ridge of his tip pop past her lips. He moaned and placed one hand on the back of her head while he spat on the other and began to stroke the length she couldn’t take. She reached out to assist him while she let him guide her, penetrating her mouth again and again. She lapped at his tip with her tongue between thrusts, tasting the salty fluid already dripping from it. He was as hot as she was and soon he was gripping her hair and forcing himself deeper into her mouth. Not quite expecting him, she gagged hard as he came down her throat. He held her to him until his twitching ceased and he was finished.

She gasped heavily when he allowed her to come up for air and wiped some escaping seed from her lips with her arm. He reached down to put her chin in his hand and traced her lips with his thumb. They opened again willingly and he stuck it in her mouth, letting her bite down upon it.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, “but we’re not done.”

She sighed and swooned. He smacked her bottom and pointed at the bed. Obeying his command, she ran to it and climbed up, seating herself at the side. Her heart was lighter now that she had been stripped of that awful dress. She looked at the sad mess of fabric on the floor and felt childish delight when she noticed the embroidered dwarven pattern at the hem, frayed and threadbare. 

Bull stepped out of his trousers and took off his boots. He came to the bed and knelt before her so their faces were at the same level and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips parted to his tongue and he tasted her deeply while rubbing her scalp and neck with his massive hand. He left her mouth and began to move down her neck, licking and planting soft kisses on her collarbone.

“Fuck, Bull…” she sighed, “You’re driving me crazy...Please, just take me already.”

“No,” he said, bringing his face back up to her. He put their foreheads together and nuzzled at her nose. “No rushing tonight. I want to enjoy every inch of you...and when I’m satisfied, then I’ll let you enjoy every inch of me.”

She noticed his cock against her leg, already stiff again and smiled.

“Let’s just stick to four or five inches of you…” she said with a giggle, “I don’t want to visit the healers tonight…”

He shook his head then abruptly grabbed her legs, making her fall back on the bed. He climbed over her and continued his path down her chest, stopping at her breasts and alternating between hard bites and teasing licks. She arched her back, pressing herself further into him, enjoying the roughness of his ministrations. He thrust a finger inside her, curling it to his just the right spot while he continued downward. Her hips twitched as she felt his stubbly kisses nearing her center and her legs rose up around his face. He slowly took his finger out, licked it off, then adjusted her legs so they sat on his horns. The feeling of his hard, rough horns beneath her knees always made her giddy. She kicked and laughed until he returned to his task; letting his long tongue spread her open. 

Where his one finger had exited, he inserted two. She moaned, thrusting back at him and encouraging him to go deeper. He fucked her with his thick fingers while his lips, teeth and tongue teased her lips and circled her clit. Soon she was on the edge, breathing heavily and grinding against him, but instead of keeping up his pace and letting her finish, he pulled out his fingers and let the second one massage and press against her other hole, lubricating it with her own slick. She squeaked and clenched, but then thought better and relaxed. When it reached the second knuckle he began to move the two in unison. She curled her legs hard around his horns, drawing him in closer. He fucked her with his hand and sucked on her clit until her legs shot up, her toes curled and she came shakily to climax.

Bull took his fingers out, but stayed where he was with his huge arms wrapped around her thighs; kissing, licking and nuzzling her folds.

“You’re mine,” he growled softly into her flesh. It sent shivers through her body.

“All yours…”

“Mmm.”

He pushed his face into her one last time, then got up to wash his hands in the basin. When he was done he came back to the edge of the bed and pinned her beneath his immense chest. He brought his hand to her head and pulled out the hairpin that held up her braid. It immediately began to unravel and he combed his fingers through, letting her bangs fall over her face.

“There she is,” he said with admiration. “I remember the first time I saw you. First you showed up and ripped through a squadron of Vints like they were made of fucking paper. That was impressive. Then you took off your helmet and fuck...those lips, those marks…” he ran his thumb down her cheek over a lavender stripe, “And that hair. Messy and thick, covered half your face...looked like you just had a good tumble...then you turned around and I saw all that leather clinging to your ass...I just thought...what a fucking woman…”

“You ass!” said Malika abruptly. She was still smiling, but she struggled against him.

“What?!”

“You thought all of that _the first time_ you saw me?”

“Of course, Kadan.” He brought his face closer but she gave him a stern look and dug her head back into the mattress. “What’s the problem?”

“If you were so attracted to me when we first met, why keep me waiting so long? You knew I wanted you, I did all but deliver myself to you wrapped as a gift--”

“Fuck, that would have been hot--”

“I’m serious! Why did you make me wait? Just to torture me?”

Malika had promised herself she would never be jealous of Bull’s former partners...and she would never dare bring it up, but she couldn’t help but think of Dorian. If what Bull said was true, why would he go to him first?

Iron Bull lifted himself up on his elbows, finally allowing himself to be serious.

“To be honest, I thought I was doing both of us a favor...you didn’t need a distraction and the Inquisition didn’t need the scandal...trying to convince the people you’re the Herald of Andraste while you’re fucking a Qunari? That would have been a real shit show.”

“It still could have been, what changed?”

“I don’t know…” he said dismissively, breaking eye contact, “We came here, you became Inquisitor...I left the Qun...you know...things change…”

Bull met her eyes again. He looked thoughtful at first, but then his evil grin came back and he reached behind her head, pulling her hair tight. Her eyes widened and her breath became short. Holding her head back, he began to rub his still-hard cock between her legs,

“Whatever hesitations I may have had,” he said into her ear as he grinded against her, “however long it took me to come to you, just know that I want you. I have always wanted you. I will always want you.” She writhed beneath him. He had such an incredible way of making her desperate for him in a matter of seconds,

“And I think I know what you want…” he added with a chuckle.

“Please,” she said. He looked her in the eye.

“Tell me what you want, little girl.”

“I want you to fuck me, Iron Bull.”

“Beg for me.”

“Please!” she said, “Please, I’ll do anything, just fuck me, fill me...Maker, I wish I could take all of you...I want to sheath you...I want every inch of you…”

Bull laughed again under his breath.

“That’s not what you said earlier…”

“I DON’T CARE! PLEASE!”

She was practically crying and Bull just watched her with an evil smirk. He leaned down close to her face.

“Tell me again, Inquisitor. Who do you belong to?”

“The Iron Bull.”

He thrust himself inside her and a long, drawn out moan escaped her lips. For Malika, it seemed as if the days of painful stretching were gone and she was now able to take him easily. Still, she felt his enormous cock pushing on every side of her channel, touching all the right places. There was still no way he could ever safely fit himself completely inside of her, but he held her down and rammed her harder than he ever had before, causing her to shout so loud they thought for sure the guards could hear. She let loose a run of obscenities before Bull’s hand came down on her neck. Ignoring the dull pain from the blunted spikes, he pressed down hard, restricting her air flow.

She looked up at him with wide eyes as he continued to fuck her mercilessly, letting his hand up periodically so she could breathe. Finally he let up and leaned in close again.

“I’m gonna come in that pretty cunt of yours, do you like that, Inquisitor?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” she said as quietly as she could allow herself,

“Ask nicely,” he growled.

“Please...please…” she begged, she was on the edge herself, “Maker, please fill me up...please! Please, I want it, please!”

Bull wrapped his arms under her shoulders and plowed into her hard until he finally shot into her hard enough that she could feel it. She let out a final, exhausted yelp and rode out her own heavy orgasm.

Bull pushed her back so she was centered on the bed, then sat up.

“Damn, that was...That. Was good, Kadan.” he said, still breathing heavily. Malika let out a huff of air and shook her head.

“I needed that.”

“My pleasure,” he said. “ Well, maybe some of it’s yours…” He looked away thoughtfully for a moment. “All this time and you’ve never said ‘Katoh.’ If I’d known you’d last this long, I’d have let you pick your own watchword.”

“If you want to make me use that watchword, you’ll need to try harder,” said Malika with playful defiance. He smiled.

“Good to know...I’m a better man for having met you, Kadan. I just hope this made things a little easier on your end.”

Malika’s shoulders tightened. Something in what he had just said made her feel wrong. He was disassociating himself...it hit her that Cassandra might have been right. She thought her heart had been on her sleeve, but maybe he didn’t know. Maybe he suspected, maybe in his heart he knew, but she had never said it. She swallowed hard. Blurting out her thoughts had always been so easy but right now...right now she was petrified. All the same, she could still hear the voices at the back of her head. _Say it now,_ they seemed to say, _tell him now, before it’s too late._

“Not ‘this,’ _You_ made things easier on my end.” She paused for a moment and breathed deeply, _say the word,_ she thought...and finally, it happened: “I love you.”

Silence fell and the words hung in the air between them until, after a short eternity, Bull spoke.

“You going soft on me, Kadan?”

It felt as if her heart had stopped. _Great,_ she thought, _the one fucking time I think something through and I fuck it up, wonderful._ She turned her head to hide the tears building up and nodded gently. Yes, she was soft on him. The softest. She was a stuffed nug, torn open with all her filling spilling out across the floor...But then she felt his hand on her face, turning it back towards him. He was smiling. In his eyes she could see the faintest glimmer of wetness, puffiness. He began pushing her down onto the bed.

“I love you, too.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on tumblr!  
> Art/Writing: ladysummerisle.tumblr.com  
> Fandom/Shitposts/Personal: malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com  
> 


	13. What the Seeker Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat has ended and Malika finds herself inexplicably alive! Cassandra has gone to and now returned from Val Royeaux and she's brought with her an unexpected surprise.
> 
> There is no sex in this chapter. Possible trigger warning for vague mentions of abuse.
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes mention of some things that haven't been explicitly addressed in this fic but are part of my headcanon and you may know if you follow me on tumblr (links in end notes). At least one of these things will be addressed in a whole new fic I'll be starting after I finish this one. In it I'll tell the story of Malika's life before Inquisition. It will be a little less smutty than this one, but there will still be a fair amount of sex. She's no Chantry sister, after all! Anyway, here's what you need to know that hasn't been explicitly covered:
> 
> 1\. In "Story for the Seeker" I went over how Malika was not welcome home after she turned down the Deshyr's offer. She then says if it hadn't been for her brother she didn't know what would have happened. Malika's brother, Mori, runs the spy network for the Cadash crime family. When he heard about what happened, he met Malika on the road home and told her it wasn't safe to come back; instead, he offered to hide her in his spy network. As his most trusted agent, she was an obvious choice to spy on the conclave.
> 
> 2\. A popular nickname for Malika is "Andraste's Mabari" which of course comes from that silly little song we learn about in Haven, but also a nickname she had in the carta.
> 
>   
> 

Malika woke to the feeling of a gust of wind against her face and bolted upright. She was in her quarters. _There should not be a breeze,_ She thought. It was then she noticed the source of the disturbance. Cole sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his feet.

“Past, present, future together at once.” Malika heard Iron Bull groan from the other side of the bed.

“Cole?”

“Lives lived, lives yet to be. She’s eager, nervous. She waits. She’ll find what she’s looking for, but not the way she wants it. She--”

“COLE!” Shouted Malika. He stopped and looked at her with a wide eye peeking from under his hat, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled, but you need to stop doing this. This is the third time this week you’ve come up here to spout gibberish, now what are you going on about?!”

He paused for a long moment, looking away then turned his gaze back on her,

“Cassandra is back, she wants to see you.”

“Oh. Well, um...thank you, Cole.” her irritation at him abated at his announcement. Cassandra had been away in Val Royeaux for a month overseeing Leliana’s appointment as Divine. From what she had heard, everything had gone even better than they had foreseen and Cassandra asked leave to return to Skyhold and continue her work with the Inquisition. In that time, Malika had missed her terribly. They had never been separated for so long since the day they met and she was eager to embrace her friend again.

She shooed Cole away and began to dress herself.

“Fine, fine...if you’re getting up...” said Bull. He rolled out of bed and began the process of locating his pants,

“It’s already a beautiful day and it’s just begun…” mused Malika as she jiggled herself into her trousers, “Not only do I get to see Cassandra, but I woke up next to the Iron Bull...how lucky is that?”

Iron Bull chuckled,

“You wake up next to me every day, Kadan.” he said as he latched his belt,

“I live a charmed life...” she said. Bull smiled and shook his head. Malika walked over to him for a kiss. Despite the rude awakening, it did feel like a particularly good morning. She and Bull barged down the stairs together, pushing and roughhousing like kids.

Cassandra wasn’t in the main hall, so they went to look for her outside. From the doorway they could see that she was in her favorite spot next to the tavern. Having just returned, she had already picked up a sword and started going through her paces. Perhaps they didn’t have a proper training area in Val Royeaux. Malika took a running jump onto the banister, then Iron Bull’s back,

“Onward, noble steed! To Cassandra!” she cried and Iron Bull gave her a bumpy ride through the courtyard. Cassandra smiled as she saw them approach,

“Show some decorum, Inquisitor!” she said, but Malika could tell she was amused. She jumped down and went to hug her,

“On a day like this? Not a chance! But yes, to business. You have to tell me everything about your travels, I feel like it’s been ages.”

Cassandra’s face sobered,

“Yes, many things have happened. If you will excuse us, Bull.”

“Of course.” he said. Malika beckoned him down for a kiss that he returned eagerly, then he smacked her bottom then went on his way.

“You two are in a mood…” said Cassandra dryly,

“Well, the world is safe...for the moment...the sun is out and you’re back, it’s a great day.”

“Yes,” said Cassandra, “Let’s hope it stays that way.”

She and Malika began to talk and slowly walk up the battlements. Things were going well in Val Royeaux. Although Leliana’s election as Divine was initially met with shock and unrest, things were quieting down. Slowly she was gaining people’s trust and due to her inclusive stance, the Chantry had begun receiving allies and converts from all walks of life. It pleased Malika to know that more people would find the same peace and love in Andraste as she had. Cassandra was acting off, though. Nervous. She didn’t give it much thought until they began passing through one of the many chambers that lined the perimeter of Skyhold.

“Inquisitor,” said Cassandra before she could open the next door, “Before you do that I must...well...I don’t know how to tell you this, but...There’s someone here to see you.”

“Here?” asked Malika, looking around the dank, little corridor they stood in. Cassandra let out a huff that might have been a laugh,

“No...On the other side of the door...Perhaps it is best if you see for yourself.”

She was confused, intrigued and nervous. Cassandra was usually so straightforward about things...the fact that she hadn’t mentioned a visitor earlier seemed suspect,

“Ok…” she said, and opened the door,

Standing on the battlements was a short, hooded figure. A dwarf? They looked in her direction, then reached up and pulled their hood down to reveal a crown of golden hair, glimmering in the sunlight. Malika froze. It was as if for a moment all of her systems came to a halt and she wondered if she was actually awake at all. In fact, she pressed the fingers of one hand into the palm of the other to see if she could will them to push through--a trick Solas had taught her to see if she was dreaming. Her hand was solid. This was real.

“Amli?” she said in disbelief. 

“Malika.” Hearing her name from those lips melted her. It was so rare that anyone used her first name anymore, even Iron Bull preferred “Kadan” or “Boss”. She had been drawn back into another life, a life that now felt like just a dream. Malika found her feet and stepped forward,

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, “How did...how are you even here?”

Amli stared at her with her mouth slightly agape. It was criminal how much she resembled herself. The same idealized person from her memory stood before her now, like nothing had ever changed,

“It’s a long story...” she said, but her eyes widened in a sudden realization and she dropped to her knees, head bowed, “I hope that you will permit me to explain, your worship.”

“Please,” said Malika, extending her hand, “you don’t have to do that, in fact, I would really prefer you didn’t.”

Amli looked up and cautiously accepted her outstretched hand, allowing her to help her up. They made eye contact for a moment, but Malika looked away,

“This isn’t the place,” she said, “I need a minute.”

Malika turned away and walked towards Cassandra, who was standing stiffly in the doorway,

“Could you bring her to my chambers in a bit? I just need some time.”

“Of course,” said Cassandra. She put her hand on Malika’s shoulder as she left.

Malika walked to her chambers in a daze. It felt like she had been struck upside the head. When she arrived, she sat at her desk, cradling her head in her hands for what seemed like an eternity, but it didn’t help. The extra time she had allotted herself had accomplished nothing and she was dreading hearing--

“Inquisitor?” her voice.

She looked up and saw her standing at the top of the stairs,

“Come in,” said Malika. Amli walked towards the desk tentatively,

“Thank you for seeing me, your worship--” she started, but Malika stopped her,

“Please,” she said, “Just call me Malika...Nobody calls me that anymore and it’s...nice to hear you say it.”

Amli mustered a little smile and nodded,

“Thank you, Malika.” she said. The tension was so thick and Malika was so nervous. She had to remind herself that she had killed several dragons and a “magister god-monster” as Sera so eloquently put it. This talking thing should be easy.

“So…” said Malika, standing up and walking around to the other side of the desk, “I never thought I’d see you again and yet here you are...above ground...in my castle…”

Amli tittered nervously,

“Yes,” she said, looking around at the stonework, “Your castle...It’s lovely.”

“Why are you here?” asked Malika abruptly. She couldn’t handle the small talk and she had so many emotions fighting in her head. She was angry--her old wounds had opened and she wanted the answers she had never been given--but she also felt concern and love. More than anything she was relieved to see her alive and well, but she dared not let her guard down in case this was some sort of trick from Orzammar. Amli was no stranger to that.

Amli looked at her feet for a moment,

“I uh...guess...I…” she paused and inhaled deeply, her breath hitching as she did. When she exhaled she couldn’t stop a large sob from escaping,

“I’m sorry!” she said, tears welling in her eyes, “I wanted to tell you I’m so sorry!”

Amli’s hands rose to her face, covering her shame as she cried heavily. Malika couldn’t help but go to her and take her into arms, letting her soak the front of her shirt in tears.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright,” she said as she stroked her back. Amli’s arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close, but this only caused her to bawl harder as she grasped and clutched. The familiar scent of her hair reached Malika’s nose, causing memories to re-emerge. She closed her eyes against them and willed herself to remain strong and stoic, but it was no easy task with Amli’s warm curves pressing up against her own, memories of their nights together and the love she felt flitting through her head.

Eventually her tears subsided and Malika guided her to the couch, handing her a handkerchief.

“How did you get here?” asked Malika, “Why aren’t you in Orzammar?”

Amli sniffled and wiped her nose. She looked at the floor as she answered,

“I had to leave…”

“Why?”

“Being a Deshyr’s wife was...not what I had expected…” she paused and took a breath, “I guess I don’t really know what I expected. He and my parents...th-they told me if I cared about you that it would be for the best...they said...it would make our ancestors proud and I...I believed them.”

She let out a sob and brought the handkerchief to her eyes. Malika reached out and took her hand. She looked up and mustered a quick smile, but couldn’t bring herself to maintain eye contact for long,

“When you left, he blamed me. He was...cruel.”

Malika could tell that “cruel” was a nice way to put whatever had happened to her.

“I’m so sorry…” she said. Amli met her eyes,

“Don’t be. There were other women there...there still are and you’re not one of them. I thank the Maker every day for that.”

A lump grew in Malika’s throat. She did not want to know of the life Amli left behind, the life she herself had very narrowly avoided. After a brief silence, Malika realized something,

“‘Thank the Maker’ Are you Andrastian now?”

“Of course,” she responded as though it was obvious, “How do you think I got out? He might have despised me, but he was jealous and possessive. I couldn’t just leave. I overheard a midwife talking to a concubine. For a bribe, she offered to take her daughter to the Chantry in the Commons, she said they take them in, sometimes even find homes for them on the surface...I thought maybe they could help me, too. I didn’t know anything about Andraste or the Chant of Light, but I thought it had to be better...anything had to be better...so when the time was right, I snuck out. They told me if I devoted my life to Andraste, they would smuggle me to the surface and I accepted.”

“I thought that maybe I could find you…” she added sadly, she had hardly looked at Malika through her entire story, “But they wouldn’t let me...they said it was dangerous...and then the Conclave happened and I heard of the Herald and she had your name. I didn’t believe it was you at first, Malika’s a pretty common name, after all...but then I heard the songs and the tales. The champion of Andraste with her golden eyes and purple tattoos.” a tiny smile crossed her lips, “Moving silent as the dead until you see her daggers glint...the fangs of Andraste’s Mabari…When I heard that, I knew...I just knew it was _my_ Malika…”

She stopped suddenly and added uneasily,

“I mean...you...Anyway, when Divine Victoria was appointed I begged to go to Val Royeaux, I thought if I could talk to her maybe...I don’t know...but I couldn’t get close to her, I’m just a lay sister. I petitioned for meetings but was rejected--I never even laid eyes on her--but one day I saw Seeker Pentaghast. She was walking very fast, but I had heard the stories, I knew she knew you, so I ran after her, calling her name. She ignored me. I knew she was busy, but finally I just yelled, ‘Please tell Malika I’m sorry!’ and that made her stop. She turned around and walked up to me. I thought she was going to hit me. She can be a terrifying woman.”

Malika had to stifle a laugh under her breath, remembering the first time she met Cassandra,

“She glared down at me for a minute, but then she reached out and pulled at my braid...and she said my name…” Amli took a breath before she continued, “I told her my story and she told me if I wanted forgiveness, I should ask for it face to face. So here I am.”

Her blue eyes finally met Malika’s in earnest, they were red and puffy, but still so beautiful,

“I’m sorry.”

“I need some fresh air.” said Malika abruptly. She stood up and walked out to the balcony. The sun was high over the mountains, reflecting their glittery peaks. In another life she had promised Amli she would show her these sights. The sky, the sun, all the world had to offer. All the beauty and freedom she had been denied. She felt sickened. She was so quick to believe her love would betray her that she never thought she might also be a victim.

Malika turned around and saw Amli standing at the door, uneasy,

“Come here.” she said, holding out her hand. Amli walked towards her, took it and they looked out at the mountains for a time,

“Was I right? Is the surface beautiful?”

“Yes...” said Amli, her voice wavering. Malika turned to see pearls of tears glistening on her cheek. She took her free hand and wiped one away. Amli gasped at the touch. Malika felt a pit of regret in her stomach. It was like all the possible futures and pasts they could share were bunching inside her ready to pop. She held her face in her hand, leaned in and kissed her cheek,

“I forgive you.” she said. Amli’s lips turned up at the corners slightly and she nodded.

“And I’m here for you. The Inquisition is here for you. You can go back to the Chantry if you’d like, but as long as I’m Inquisitor, there will be a place for you here.”

“Thank you...I would like that.”

They stood for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes until Amli broke the silence,

“That man…” she said, “The Qunari...I saw you with him from the battlements. I’ve heard stories about him.”

“The Iron Bull.” said Malika, her heart twittered as she said it.

“You and him are…?”

“In love.” she said and looked out at the mountains again. She could have gone on, told her how he had been brave and strong through the worst of times. How he had healed her heart and taught her to laugh, love and trust again; but those words would have only been hurtful. They were nothing she needed to hear. Amli had already been punished enough for the pain she had caused and Malika would spare her from anything more.

“It’s funny,” said Amli with an ironic laugh, “All the stories I heard of you...being saved from the fade by Andraste herself, traveling through time, killing high dragons, and the only one I ever thought to question was you and a Qunari mercenary...the Maker does have a sense of humor.”

“You’re telling me…” said Malika, “Come on. If you really do want to stay, let me show you where I think we can use you.”

They left her quarters and Malika took her to meet Josephine who was elated at the prospect of having someone so knowledgeable about dwarven politics working with her. They hit it off immediately and Malika couldn’t help but notice Josephine’s bright eyes and lingering glances whenever she thought Amli wasn’t looking. The three walked out together when they were finished. Malika gave Amli a friendly hug and left her with Josephine for a tour of the grounds. When she turned around she saw Iron Bull watching her from across the hall. She gestured her head towards the door to her chambers and he met her there.

The door closed behind him and they stood silent for a moment.

“That was her, wasn’t it?” said Iron Bull. Malika had told him about Amli--about all of her past--the night with the dress. He already knew much of it from his Ben-Hassrath reports, but it was good to get it off her chest and let him hear it from her.

“Yes,” said Malika.

“So I take it that life with a guy willing to put a hit out on a woman who refuses him probably wasn’t that fun, huh?”

“No.” Just the thought of whatever it was Amli had to endure made Malika feel sick to her stomach. She stared into nothing, eyes unfocused.

“So...are you and her…?”

“What!?” Malika snapped back to reality, “No. I gave her a job, I’m going to protect her, but no. Anything we might have had ended five years ago when I went into hiding. I love you. I want to be with you forever. You mean _everything_ to me and you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“That’s...good to hear, Kadan.” he tried to be casual, but she could see the relief on his face.

“I do need something from you, though.”

“Name it,” he said as he got down on his knees to be at her level.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I need you tonight,” she said when they parted, “ I need you to take me and be as rough as you can. I want to feel you and when I’ve said I’ve had enough, I need you to go _harder._ ”

His lips quirked up into a smirk and the wicked look in his eye made her heart jump.

“Can do.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come play with me on Tumblr!
> 
> Art/Fanfic: ladysummerisle.tumblr.com  
> Fandom/Shitposts/Personal: malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com
> 
>   
> 


	14. Say the Word, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malika asked Iron Bull to go harder, but is she really ready for what that means?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for some very rough sex. Important safety notes at the end of the chapter.

“It’s good you asked for this today, Kadan.” said Iron Bull. He had Malika on his lap and was gently massaging her neck and scalp. It was a ritual he performed often, especially after a rough day or when he was planning on a particularly rough night. It was soothing, but she knew she needed a heftier distraction.

“Why is that?” she asked, then sighed has he tugged on a fist full of hair, sending shivers down her spine,

“I might have been working with our Quartermaster on a few things...and we just finished them.” the satisfaction in his voice was audible. Malika laughed.

“Now I know why he’s been giving me those _looks_ for the past month...Hang this defeating Corypheus nonsense, if anyone in this blighted castle doesn’t know what we’re up to, that’s the real miracle.”

“It gives them something to talk about...plus, you enjoy them knowing. You like them thinking about us...how we work...wondering how I fit inside you…” as he spoke, his hand traveled to the front of her neck and held it firmly in place. That simple gesture was her weakness.

“Are you ready, Kadan?”

“Yes.”

He stood her up and urged her towards the small closet next to the stairs. She hesitated and turned to give him a confused look,

“Trust me, Kadan.”

She did. She was taken aback when they entered the small room. It was dim, lit only by a single candle. There was a tall stool, a table full of mystery objects under a red sheet, and hanging from the rafters...ropes. She felt a jolt in her stomach. This was new.

Without warning, Bull lifted her up onto the stool. He came around to face her, took one of her arms and began to wrap the rope in a tight, intricate pattern, starting almost at her elbow,

“Let me know if this is too tight and if it hurts.” he said as he tied, “I know you said to keep going even if you tell me to stop, and I will...but you remember your watchword. Say stop all you like, but if you really mean it, what do you say?”

“Katoh.” she said obediently. He stopped tying the rope,

“Do you mean that?”

“No.”

“Good.” He smiled as he finished one arm and went on to the next one. Malika appreciated being upright for once with his face so close to hers. She couldn’t help but sneak in a kiss or two while he worked. When he finished, he walked away and she heard him take something from the table. He came back and held up a silky piece of fabric with what looked like a mask attached to it...a blindfold.

“Tonight,” he said as he lifted it to her face, “I’ll be in control of everything.”

The padded mask came up to her eyes and blocked out the light completely, concentrating her senses on Iron Bull’s voice and the feeling of his hands fastening the blindfold behind her head,

“Everything you see...everything you feel...everything you do. You ready?”

Malika was trembling, feeling cold, naked and vulnerable. Shakily, she found her voice,

“Please.” she said.

Iron Bull put his arm around her and held her close while he kicked the stool out from under her, then let go slowly, allowing her arms to adjust to the feeling of suspension. He stepped back and she swung gently in place, her shoulders stretching with the weight of her body. The intense wrappings on her forearms did their job well; they held her firmly, but not too tight. Her hands still tried to clasp at the rope attached to the ceiling, but that was more for mental comfort than physical. 

“How does that feel, Inquisitor?” said Iron Bull while he caressed her with feather-light touches.

“Strange...scary…” her voice was breathy, wavering, unlike herself.

Bull slid his hand between her thighs to feel her wet core, “Scary, but I think you like it, don’t you, little girl?”

“Yes, Iron Bull.”

He played with her as she hung, rubbing her clit and sliding a finger inside, but then he stopped abruptly and went back to the table. When he returned, he slipped his hand back between her legs. It was slicked with oil. He focused his attention towards her rear, circling her tight pucker, then easing a finger inside. She moaned as she adjusted around it and he went to work, thrusting it in and out at a snail’s pace. Malika shuddered in her restraints. Hanging loosely in the air while he toyed with her felt alien and wrong. She had no control...but that was the point, she supposed. She had learned to trust his hand at her throat, she had learned to trust his choice of additional sexual partners, and she would learn to trust this feeling of complete surrender. As long as he was with her, she was safe.

Bull slipped in a second digit and Malika let out a high pitch squeal. He brought his hand to her mouth, holding her to him while he continued to push his fingers in deeper. She pulsed and tightened uncomfortably around the intrusion, but felt relief being held close to his solid form.

“Do you want me to stop, Inquisitor?” he growled into her ear. She shook her head.

“Good.” He thrust his fingers in and out a few more times, then withdrew, leaving her dangling alone again. When he came back, he wrapped an arm around her, holding her still as he placed something at her hind entrance.

The object pushed into her and its shape became clear. It had a pointed tip that penetrated her with ease, but became wider the further in it went. Bull held her close as he pushed, pulled and twisted it into her. At first, it felt good. The toy had slightly more girth than his fingers, but it was smooth and round, she allowed herself to relax against it until the toy bulged and curved. She hummed uneasily, but Bull kept going at a slow, steady pace. Pulling out ever so slightly before pushing in more. She squeaked as she felt the widest point push past her barrier and sink into her accepting hole. Bull laughed behind her ear.

“Good girl. Now, don’t let that thing fall out...” He walked around and put his face to hers, “Or I might stop being so nice.” There was a tinge of meanness in his voice that set Malika’s heart on fire. She searched for his lips greedily, finally finding and kissing them with a wantonly open mouth. His tongue lapped back at her while he kept his hand on the toy nestled inside, poking and twisting it. He left her lips, licking and biting down her neck. Regardless of how rough he intended to be, Bull could never resist the temptations of her body. He could start impersonal and nasty, but unless they went straight to intercourse, he found himself faltering, kissing her, burying his face in her breasts. His head fell there now. They seemed to have grown in the last month or so. She had never been skinny; her body was short, but satisfyingly thick with muscle and a perfect layer of fat, filling out her curves. She was bottom heavy, but her breasts were small and perky. Bull couldn’t complain, their diminutive size allowed her to forgo any breast binding and made them temptingly easy to access at any time.

It made sense that without missions to complete, fights to be had, traveling and living mostly off of soldiers’ rations, she would begin to put on some weight, and the Iron Bull enjoyed it. He kissed her, starting from her breast bone, traveling down to her nipple that he licked and bit. Malika inhaled sharply through her teeth and exhaled a high pitched mewl. He opened his mouth and looked at her face. She was grimacing,

“Did that hurt, Kadan? I didn’t bite you very hard.”

She nodded,

“How bad?” He licked his thumb then lifted it to her breast, running it gently over the peak. She gasped again, but it was softer this time. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger and she whined,

“It’s…” she took a deep breath, “It’s ok. I’m ok.”

“Good.” he said, taking her other breast in his mouth while he continued to pull and squeeze. She whimpered and tensed, she was agonizingly tender. Although his ministrations were far lighter than normal, each nip of his teeth or press of his hand caused blunt, aching pain. He hooked an arm around her thigh and rubbed her throbbing clit, making her shake and kick as the sensations overtook her. Her awareness bounced between the dull pain in her breasts, the sting of his fingers sliding roughly over her hyper-sensitive clit and the fullness of her ass. It seemed the excitement had upset the toy and it was now trying to inch its way out; she could feel herself stretching to accommodate it. She tried desperately to clench down and hold it in, but an orgasm was building. She had to choose: either tighten up and focus or let herself go and risk the punishment...but who was she kidding? It was the punishment she craved. On any other night she would comply, try her hardest to do as he asked--whatever he asked--but not tonight. She grinded into his hand and he pressed into her hard. She was at the brink of release when she felt the plug slide out and land with a clink on the floor.

Bull immediately stopped his petting and instead placed his fingers at her back entrance.

“Naughty girl…” he said, letting his two fingers penetrate her with ease, “Can’t keep that little plug in?”

“I’m sorry…” she said, still breathing heavily. Her hips were still twitching, aching for release; she clenched down around his fingers and he growled.

“You’ll have to prove to me how sorry you are.”

Bull pulled out and went back to the table. When he returned he held something up to Malika’s lips. It was hard, smooth and cold. Another toy.

“Open your mouth.” he said, and she obliged. The toy slipped past her lips, it was the same shape as the other one, but larger. She gagged as it neared her throat and the bulb of it was so wide she could just barely get it past her teeth. Bull slid it in and out a few more times before removing it,

“Do you know where this is going?” he asked. She wimpered and nodded. “Are you going to take it for me like a good girl?”

“Yes, Iron Bull” she said, but her words were more certain than she was. In a moment, he was behind her again, dripping more oil between her cheeks. He lined the toy up to her entrance and held her in place as he carefully pushed it inside. The beginning was easy like the first one, but it wasn’t long before it was stretching well beyond her comfort zone. She began to whine, huff and squirm in her restraints. 

“Having a hard time, Inquisitor?” teased Iron Bull

“Uh-huh.” she responded, unable to form proper words. He pumped the toy in and out, letting it slide in further with every stroke,

“But you’re going to take this for me, right?”

She moaned, unable to decide on an answer. She wanted desperately to let him use her and fill her however and with whatever he wanted, but she wasn’t sure this was even possible. Her thoughts flashed back to the tent in Crestwood, the first time he ever dared try to fit himself inside her...how she sat atop his cock, nearly in tears about how it just wouldn’t fit...but then it did.

“I want to…”

“I think you can.” he said. He held her close to his body and she could feel his erection poking at her through his trousers, “It’s almost there.”

He brought his mouth to her ear so she could feel his hot breath while he teased her neck with his prickly stubble.

“Are you going to be a good little slut for me? Are you going to be the Iron Bull’s good little whore?”

She let out a low, guttural sound and nodded. He pushed in harder and she could feel as the thickest part of the plug as it begged for entry.

“Relax...relax,” Iron Bull repeated into her ear. Her eyes clenched tight behind the blindfold and she willed her body to release.

Malika cried long, loud wails as she felt it finally sink into her. It wasn’t exactly painful, but the feeling was overwhelming. She shook in his arms and he held her close while she adjusted,

“That’s a good girl…feel secure?” he asked, tapping on the base of the toy. She nodded.

“That’s good news for you…’cause if this one falls out…” his hardness grazed her thigh, “you’re going to be begging the Maker for mercy on that poor little ass of yours.”

Malika whined and Bull let go of her. A few moments later she felt the slightest tickle of leather thongs brushing against her back.

“Since you obviously can’t handle pleasure, let’s see how you take this.”

He swung flogger against her bottom. At first it was light, almost soothing. It crashed against her rhythmically and she appreciated the distraction from the twitching fullness in her rear. In time, the lashes came harder; he alternated between her back and her bottom, turning the tingle into a sting.

“You’re turning nice and red, Inquisitor, how does that feel for you?”

“Good…” she said, she tensed and released with each slap, anticipating the fall of the flogger and letting it hypnotize her. Bull’s force increased and she sighed at the new intensity. She could feel heat rise where he let the flogger land.

“You’re getting real good at taking this, Kadan…” said Bull, he came around and started to lightly flog at her still ultra-sensitive nipples. Her arms pulled at her restraints in a futile effort to shield herself from him, but in the end all she could do was whine as he let the it fall over and over.

“I think it might be time to move onto something a little more intense…” Malika couldn’t respond or think, she felt detached as the flogger wreaked havoc on her nipples, “Although, this is fun…” He laughed at her discomfort, watching her muscles flex with every drop of the flogger. He hit her with one last heavy smack that made her scream and pull her knees up towards her chest, then he retreated to the table.

Malika dangled alone, legs curled up and thighs clenched tightly together. With that last hit, the toy inside her had jostled and began to push back at her opening. She had thought for sure it wouldn’t budge until Bull pulled it out himself, but it appeared she was wrong. She thought about the warning he had given and whimpered aloud. The thought of him behind her, trying to force his massive phallus past that clenching ring of muscle...it was as terrifying as it was erotic...and the thought that he might succeed at this endeavor...She tightened up as much as she could. In spite of the strange excitement the idea brought her and in spite of her intense arousal--she could feel her wetness dripping thickly down her thighs--she couldn’t allow herself to relax. The plug would stay in if she could help it.

There was a sudden gust of wind on the back of her neck and she kicked her legs down. Iron Bull laughed. It happened again, only this time she felt something lightly brush through her hair. She hung rigid as thin, precise waves of cold crossed over her back accompanied by the slightest tickle of contact,

“Do you know what this is, Kadan?”

“N..no” she said uneasily. She tried to anticipate where the tickle would come next as the muscles in her bottom continued to flex, keeping everything in place.

Bull came around and pulled down her blindfold. Her eyes blurred and adjusted to the light that was thankfully quite dim. He stood before her holding a long, tubular piece of leather in his hands attached to a wooden handle. He gripped the handle in one hand pulled the length of leather through the other until he came to the end where the leather unraveled and came to a point. It looked like a flattened lily, but if she squinted it almost looked like--

“It’s called a ‘dragon’s tail’ whip.” he said. Malika couldn’t help it, she giggled, then stopped abruptly as the plug moved lower again. She clenched her cheeks and breathed deeply,

“That’s...the most _you_ thing...I have ever heard of…” she said between breaths,

“I don’t disagree…” he said, still sliding the whip rhythmically through his fist. He walked around her, looking her up and down, “You’ve got beautiful skin, Kadan...I just want to take it in before I ruin it.”

She heard the whip whooshing through the air, but it didn’t make contact with her skin. A few more and she finally felt it hit against her bottom. It wasn’t too bad, just a slight sting. He repeated, switching spots he hit, alternating between her bottom and her upper back.

“I thought this was supposed to be more intense--hah!” just as the words left her lips, the whip struck her hard, it felt like the slice of a blade.

“What was that, Inquisitor?”

She groaned and another slap of the whip came down, just as biting as the last. It was different from the flogger. There was no rhythm, no slow build, just anticipation then pain.

“You’re getting some nice marks, Kadan.” he said, peppering his words with snaps of the whip for emphasis, “And they’re going to sting…for a while...whenever you sit...when you lie on your back...and don’t even try riding a mount.”

She squirmed as he spoke, attempting to bear the pain of the lash while she held the ever-slipping plug in place. It wasn’t working, it was slipping faster and faster.

“And I’m glad.” he continued, “I want you to think of me every time you feel them. Every time your clothes brush them the wrong way, when you’re sitting on them during a meeting...when your _friend_ from Orzammar puts her arms around you again...I want you to feel them and remember who put them there...I want you to remember that you belong to the Iron.” snap “ _fucking_ ” snap “Bull!”

The last one really did snap. There was a loud crack as it hit the flesh of her bottom and she screamed. She screamed so loud and the pain was so overwhelming that she didn’t even notice what had happened. She hung, shaking in her restraints and yelping like a wounded animal when the Iron Bull came into her field of vision, holding something in his hand. A polished wooden object in the shape of a spade, dripping with slick. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped,

“Start begging.”

She cursed as Bull tossed the toy to the floor and put his arm around her waist--an area that was thankfully free of welts from the dragon’s tail. He pulled a knife out from his belt and cut her down from the ceiling with ease. She wrapped her arms around him and he wasted no time. He grabbed the bottle of oil as they left the closet and when they reached the bed, he threw her down. Her back burned against the sheet and she arched up, crying out, but it didn’t help; the more she wriggled, the worse it stung. She brought herself up onto her elbows and folded her knees so it was only the unscathed small of her back resting on the bed.

At the edge of the bed, Bull was removing his clothes as he looked her over with a detached hunger. On any other night she would swoon at the sight, the darker places of her heart begging to be owned, posessed. Treated like no more than a toy, but tonight...it was all too real.

Her breath caught when his trousers dropped to the floor. It was a sight she had seen countless times, but never with this much trepidation. She watched as he took the bottle of oil and poured it directly onto himself then stroked his erection until it reflected the dim lamplight. In the past, she had begged wantonly--shamelessly--for his body, but as he approached this time she found herself crawling backwards, cringing as her newly formed lacerations brushed against the sheets. Bull grabbed her arms, pulling her toward the edge of the bed. She screeched and he pinned her by the neck,

“No, no, no, Inquisitor. You’re not getting away from me that easily.” he shoved two fingers into her cunt, “Fuck, you’re wet.”

He took his hand out and pried open her mouth,

“You taste that? You can’t pretend you don’t want it, Inquisitor. Admit it, you want this fat cock in that tight little ass of yours...only, it’s not so tight now, is it? Couldn’t even keep that plug in.”

She gagged and choked on his fingers until he took them out and slid them into her rear. She grasped the sheets as he pumped them in and out, finally adding a third and using it to stretch her further.

“Do you want it?” he asked as he twisted and separated his fingers. She couldn’t answer and only moaned in response, “Do you want it!?” he repeated impatiently, clamping his hand around her throat,

“N-no” she choked out in a panic.

“Well too damn bad.” he said. His hand left her throat, and wrapped around her leg, holding her in place. He used his other hand to guide his cock to her entrance. She felt herself give way little by little as he pushed in,

“P-p-please…” she said, tears running down her cheek, “I can’t--I’m sorry--I can’t!”

“You can and you will.” he growled and pushed his tip the rest of the way through.

She threw her head back, unable to stop herself from crying and screaming. He wasn’t rough, he had enough sense for that, but even with him going slow she was completely overwhelmed. The skin on her back stung and ached and although the penetration wasn’t painful, per se, it was deeply, _deeply_ uncomfortable.

Her hands came up to her face and she hid behind them, letting out silent sobs. It was too much, it was all too much. Bull grabbed her hands and pulled them down to her sides, pinning them to the bed,

“Look at me, little bitch.” he ordered. She did and he was glaring at her with that same removed look as he fucked her deeper and deeper. No affection, no love, just lust and possession. She kept expecting--hoping--he would break. He always had in the past. He would go too hard, be too rough and without her having to ask, he would slow down, ask her if she was ok. Call her Kadan...but it wasn’t happening. For all her crying and screaming, he continued. He increased his pace, pulling her closer to him and pusing even deeper while he leaned over, pinning her down.

“I’m gonna come in that ass, Inquisitor. You like that?”

She couldn’t respond...if she could just wait a few more moments, it would all be over...but she couldn’t do that. He increased his pace, twitching and losing rhythm...he would finish soon, but she couldn’t wait that long. She needed to stop, she needed him back.

“Katoh!” she screamed, and felt Iron Bull’s body stiffen. He pushed back, taking his hands off her arms and forcing himself to withdraw, but it was too late to completely stop himself. He rutted up against the bed and spent himself over her thighs and crotch.

Bull watched her while he huffed and recovered. His face was completely changed, his mouth was agape and his eyebrow raised in concern. He slid his hand behind the small of her back and lifted her, guiding her down to the floor to sit on her knees in his lap, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest while he held her close and stroked her hair with his clean hand,

“It’s ok, Kadan, it’s ok.” he whispered, “You’re safe, it’s over...Are you hurt? I mean, other than your back.”

She shook her head, never taking her face away from him. As scary as he had been only moments ago, he was equally comforting now. So warm and loving, being held by him was like coming home.

“Alright, Kadan, let’s fix you up.”

He stood up and guided her to the bed, letting her lay down on her stomach, then went to wash himself, bringing back a wet rag and a familiar jar of salve. Malika let herself relax completely as Bull washed her down, from her shoulders all the way down between her legs where he wiped away his spend. He then rubbed her down with large dollops of salve as they talked about what happened. What went wrong, what went right. Once the most important issues were out of the way, Malika remembered something,

“That thing you said...about my _friend_ from Orzammar…”

“I’m sorry,” said Bull before she could finish, “Did I go over the line?”

“No, not really, but...are you ok with her being here?”

He paused for a moment,

“Yeah, Kadan...yeah, I’m fine.”

“‘Cause you’re not acting like you’re fine.”

“I don’t know…” he said, averting his eye, “I’ve fucked a lot of people, Kadan, but this...this is all new to me. She loved you--she still does. I could tell just by seeing you together once, and I know what that feels like. _I_ love you...but she knows what it’s like to lose you, and that...that’s something I never want to feel. I don’t even want to think about it.”

Malika reached out to put a hand on his cheek, pulling herself to him for a lingering kiss,

“You’ll never have to.” she said.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So, in previous chapters I've had Malika and Iron Bull mostly stick to activities that are generally safe for people just beginning to explore BDSM. If you're new to BDSM, hand spanking, flogging (with a cat o' nine tails type flogger) and tying someone to a bed are all pretty harmless. Know your safewords, keep communication, never leave someone tied up alone and you should be fine. That was not the case in this chapter. 
> 
> Suspension can be a very tricky and sometimes dangerous activity, and it is NOT for everyone (especially hanging by the wrist as is portrayed in this chapter) I know the basics of it, but it's not something I ever plan to do since I am generally a submissive and I'm waaay to heavy to be suspended safely. If you would like to try it with your partner, I recommend doing a LOT of research and possibly even going to a workshop if there's one available in your area.
> 
> The same goes for the Dragon's Tail whip, these are real things and I have gotten VERY real lacerations from them. These are not beginner's toys and Iron Bull actually doesn't use it entirely responsibly in this chapter. Marks and lacerations are part of the fun of a dragon's tail, but you should never whip your submissive to that level the first time you bust it out. I decided to do it this time because it's fanfic and fuck it, I wanted to, but that's why I'm putting in this addendum. 
> 
> If you want to do the things described in this chapter please, PLEASE, do your research and keep an open dialogue with your partner. Keep things, safe, sane and consensual and have fun!
> 
> \---  
> Play with me on Tumblr:  
> Fanfic/art/writing: ladysummerisle.tumblr.com  
> Fandom/personal/shitposts: malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com
> 
>   
>    
> 


	15. The Glorious One

When Malika woke up, she did not feel well, but it wasn’t in the way she would have imagined. Her head felt fuzzy and her stomach was doing cartwheels. She moaned and clutched at Iron Bull’s side, burying her face in his flesh. He slowly came to and gently put his arm around her,

“How you feeling, Kadan?”

“I don’t feel good…” she moaned like a whiny child.

“Shit…” He said, sitting up on his elbow to get a look at her, “I really went too hard last night, didn’t I?”

“No...It’s actually not...I feel...sick.” Nauseous, really. She could feel her salivary glands acting up and she swallowed against them. She hated throwing up.

“Well, come on, sit up and we’ll take a look at your back anyway, I want to make sure you’re healing alright.”

Malika moved to the edge of the bed and sat up, clutching her face and trying to pull herself together. Bull nestled up behind her and lightly stroked a welt on her back,

“How does that feel?”

“Fine.” she said, it honestly didn’t feel like anything. No sting, no pain.

“Well, that’s one of the worst...Looks like you’re healing up real good, Kadan. Gotta thank Stitches one of these days...” he had acquired the jar of salve and opened it so he could apply another layer, but when the intense spindleweed odor of it reached Malika’s nose, her stomach lurched.

“Maker, has that always smelled so strong?”

“Smells the same as always...You’re really not doing well, are you, Kadan?”

She tried to answer, but felt herself start to retch. In desperate need of fresh air, she stood up and made her way quickly to the balcony. The cold mountain air was sharp against her naked body as she clung to the railing and bent over, still trying desperately to contain herself. It was a lost cause. She stood on her toes and stretched over the side of the balustrade, emptying her stomach onto the rocks below.

Behind her, quick, heavy footsteps foretold Iron Bulls arrival. He took a large fistful of hair and held it back as she heaved in strong bursts, taking short breaks to catch her breath. After a long while, she finished, but the uneasiness in her stomach persisted.

Bull brought her a towel and wiped her face, looking her over with concern,

“Do we need to go to the healer?”

“No...no, I think I’m…” she turned and retched again,

“Nope, you’re not. Come on, let’s get dressed.”

Bull helped her into some clothes and they made their way down the stairs, wastebasket in tow just in case. It was early enough that there were only a few people milling about the castle; but even so, she asked Bull that they not use a very public route. It wouldn’t be good for morale for her men to see her like this. It was bad enough they had to cross the great hall where there were already a number of early birds eating breakfast, she didn’t want to have to cross the main lawn, too. They set a path through the rotunda, using the battlements and quietly sneaking through Cullen’s quarters, which were thankfully empty. It was early enough that the tavern was closed, so it would be empty except for Sera and Cole. They moved through Iron Bull’s old room where they heard Cole talking to himself before they even opened the door.

“Dressed in silk, tears staining her dress...Would she have done the same to me..? If that’s what it means, I will never bear children.”

Malika stopped and the Iron Bull looked back at her,

“Let’s go.” he said, urging her forward,

“Me.” she said in a whisper, “He’s talking about me.”

“Cole?”

“Yeah…” she pulled Bull back from the door and stood to listen, her nausea seemed to be abating anyway.

“But he is different. He cares. Protects. A father to his men.”

Malika looked up at Iron Bull who was now also listening intently. She took his hand and opened the door.

“Loved, not abandoned. Named, not assigned. He already wants, already wishes. He would call her Ataashi.”

It was Iron Bull’s turn to freeze now. Malika let go of his hand and walked tentatively forward,

“Cole...you have been acting strange for days now...why...what are you going on about?”

Cole looked at her with his normal glassy stare, glancing down her body then back up to her face,

“Two heartbeats.” he said, then held a hand to her belly, “You are not alone.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the very end. I want to thank all of you so much for reading my entire piece! This is actually the first piece of writing I have actually finished in...lord knows how long, probably ten years. Anyway, it's been a serious pleasure writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Your comments and kudos and messages have just been so amazing, thank you so much for encouraging me!
> 
> If you're looking for something to read next, I've actually already posted the first chapter of a new piece called "The Bull's Pen" (I don't know how to link it here, but you can find it by clicking on my name and looking at my works ^_^) It's a modern day AU starring Malika and Iron Bull, but instead of Iron Bull running a mercenary company, he runs a BDSM Dungeon out of Val Royeaux. I REALLY wanted to write some Malika and Iron Bull playing around with more modern equipment, so there you are!
> 
> As far as the story from this timeline goes, I will most likely be posting some drabbles here and there about their life after the main game, I may also start writing a fic about Malika's backstory, including all the details of her relationship with Amli, but we'll see...
> 
> I'll also be writing some original, non-fan works soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading and if you're ever bored you can always come play with me on Tumblr!
> 
> Fanfic/Writing/Art: LadySummerisle.tumblr.com  
> Fandom/Personal/Shitposts: malikafuckingcadash.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
